Till The Day I Met You
by Shino45
Summary: Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret
1. Fun

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

** A new Diamond of Ace fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Fun<strong>

* * *

><p>Seven year old Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi were playing baseball with their team. Every day they would play baseball, it was the only thing that caught their interest. Miyuki felt better playing baseball since when he is home he feels alone but with his friends he feels alive being with them. Miyuki and Kuramochi were always together, there was nothing that could separate them.<p>

Suddenly one of their friends hit the ball too hard that it went over the field. Miyuki decided to go look for the ball. Kuramochi also decided to go. They looked and looked but couldn`t find the ball anywhere.

"Where is it?" Kuramochi looked through every bush but there was nothing.

"It was thrown around here." Miyuki was looking on the ground but there was no baseball ball.

"Um…" The two stopped when they saw a boy who looked younger than them. They saw that the boy had a bruise on his face and then their eyes went to the baseball the boy was holding onto. The two then realize their baseball had hit the boy on the boy.

"Is this yours?" The boy asked. The boy didn't look like he was in pain; in fact he looked like he was fine.

"Sorry." Miyuki said. The boy's head went to the side in confusion. He didn't know what the older boy was talking about. Our baseball hit you on the face didn't it?"

"Ohh…" The boy then realize what Miyuki was talking about. You mean this bruise."

"Yea." Both said in union.

"It doesn't hurt so you don't need to worry about me." The boy smiled. The boy the handed the baseball to Miyuki. Miyuki took the baseball from the boy.

"I have never seen you around here before." Kuramochi said. Kuramochi knew everybody that comes around these parts of town but this boy was somebody he didn't recognized.

"I'm not around here." The boy replied. I came here for some checkups."

"Eijun where are you?" A voice interrupted the three. The boy smiled at the two and waved goodbye before running off to the voice that was calling his name.

The boys stood there looking at the back that was running away. They couldn't forget the boy's brown hair and soft honey-colored eyes. Those eyes seemed to suck them in somehow.

"What was taking you guys so long?" One of their teammates had come looking for them since they were taking so long. I swear that you guys had forgotten that we still have a game going on."

The Two shook off their thoughts about the boy and went back to the game with their friend. The game resume before the ball got swung hard.

When Miyuki got home after playing baseball with his friends, he felt loneliest sallow him in once again. Whenever he got home it was the same. There was nobody there to greet him. His father was busy working, he didn't have a mother. He knew his father was working for him but it was sad not able to see his father anymore. He might come home when the boy was asleep and by the time Miyuki woke up his father would be gone already. When his mother was still alive he used to see him a lot but now that his father was working for the boy he didn't see him much. It pained Miyuki. He always had to make something to eat himself, eating alone wasn't fun. He would even make his father something to eat when he got home.

The next day was normal. He went to play baseball with his friends. Just when the group was about to play their game a certain brunette with soft-honey colored eyes caught the boy's attention. The boy was watching them. Kuramochi turned to where Miyuki was looking at. Kuramochi couldn't forget that face from yesterday.

Miyuki's body moved and he walked to the boy over the fence. He stopped in front of the brunette and stared into the boy's eyes. He couldn't look away from the boy.

"Do you want to play baseball with us?" Miyuki asked. Miyuki could tell that the boy was hesitating for a bit but his mouth finally opened.

"I don't know how to play baseball." The boy said.

"Its fine, we will teach you." Miyuki smiled. The brunette then nodded his head and went to the side of where Miyuki and his team were at.

"I'll teach you anything you need to know about baseball." Miyuki made his hands into a fist and placed it onto his chest.

"You're not good at teaching anybody." Kuramochi said. The team then started laughing at boy. The brunette couldn't help laugh alongside them.

"Don't laugh at me too." Miyuki stared at the brunette looking a bit hurt.

"Stop pretending to be hurt." Kuramochi tried to hit him on the head but Miyuki was able to dodge Kuramochi hit.

"Why you!" Kuramochi started running after the glasses boy.

The brunette tried every position on the team. But the one he felt comfortable was the pitcher position. The brunette felt that he was ment to play pitcher. When he grips the ball he felt very happy.

"Thank you for allowing me to play."

Miyuki felt a connection with the brunette when he threw the ball and Miyuki caught the ball in his catcher's mitt. Miyuki felt good catching the brunette's ball. He never got a ball like this one before. The ball did move around but Miyuki was able to catch it.

The game had ended and everybody was heading home. Only Miyuki, Kuramochi and the brunette was left.

"We never did tell each other our names." Miyuki said. My name is Miyuki Kazuya." Miyuki pointed at himself as he introduced himself.

"I'm Kuramochi Youichi." Kuramochi smiled.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun." Eijun softly smiled at the two. Eijun looked at his watch and saw it was getting late and he had to return soon.

"Come play with us again." Miyuki said.

"I will." Eijun replied. I have to go now it was nice meeting you two." Eijun waved goodbye and headed off just like the day before.

The next day Eijun was walking to the park alone when he saw two familiar faces. He didn't think he would meet them again so soon.

"Miyuki-kun, Kuramochi-kun." He called to the two. The two turned their head when they heard their name being called. The two walked to the brunette.

"You can just call me Kazuya." Miyuki said.

"Same here, call me by my first name."

"I don't think I can but i will try." Eijun replied. How could he call somebody by their first name if he didn't know them that well and beside isn't that rude?" But they did say to call them by their first names.

"Do you want to hang with us?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure." Eijun said. You are not playing baseball today."

"Everybody had something else to do today but that doesn't mean we can't have other kind of fun." Kuramochi had climbed a tall tree and Miyuki had followed right behind him. Eijun didn't know if he should but he didn't want to be the only one that was left behind so he followed them up the tree. They stood on the tree branch. It felt like they were the three monkeys when they climbed the tree.

"The leaves are going to fall down soon." Miyuki started jumping on the branch and some leaves fell from the tree. Eijun copied Miyuki and did the same thing the catcher had done. Suddenly Eijun lost his balance on the branch. Miyuki and Kuramochi tried to grab the boy but it was too late when the boy fell down on the ground. Miyuki and Kuramochi quickly climbed down to the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki was scared that the brunette could be hurt. I'll go get help." Miyuki was about to run off but Eijun grabbed the catcher's arm before he could.

"I'm fine." Eijun said.

Kuramochi found it strange that the brunette didn't feel the pain. It was like last time when the ball had hit the brunette but he didn't feel the pain. Kuramochi pushed his thought away and looked at the brunette.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"Yep." Eijun replied.

After that day Eijun started hanging out with the two weather it was baseball or other things. The three were always together. It was like when Miyuki and Kuramochi were together, now they had a third person who was inseparable to them. Eijun even came to Miyuki's home one time when Eijun said he wanted to see his home. That time was the happiest time for Miyuki since he didn't feel alone when he was home since Eijun was with him. Miyuki made dinner for both of them to eat.

"It's always good to eat with somebody." Eijun smiled.

"I agree." Miyuki replied.

But the day came when Eijun would be leaving Tokyo soon. Eijun didn't want to leave but he didn't have a choice since it was his parent's decision.

"You will come back, right." Miyuki said.

"I don't know." Eijun replied. He didn't know if he would. He wanted to come back and be with the two once again, it was sad for him leaving them.

"I hope that you won't stop playing baseball." Kuramochi loved the way Eijun threw the ball. He loved the way he played baseball. He knew that Miyuki felt the same way about Eijun.

"I learned baseball because of you two." Eijun smiled. Eijun then took his hand out and then the other two put their hand on top of the brunette. Miyuki knew he was going to cry but he held it inside, he wasn't going to cry in front of Eijun.

"Goodbye." Eijun said as he waved to the two and got inside the car. The car started to drive away. Eijun turned around and watched the two standing there waving back at him without moving. A tear fell down Eijun's eyes when he saw his friends stand there. He could see sadness in their eyes as well.

* * *

><p>It has been nine years since that and Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi are now second years in Seidou High School. They both continued to play baseball and Miyuki is still a catcher and Kuramochi is a shortstop. There are times when they still think about the past.<p>

"Miyuki it's time to get up." Kuramochi said kissing his lover on his forehead. Right after they finished their first year in high school the two started going out.

"I didn't think you would give me a kiss." Miyuki teased his lover. Kuramochi's face turned red from the embarrassment, he couldn't believe Miyuki, he was always making fun of him just because he didn't do these things often.

As the two changed and headed to class. They heard students in the hall talking about a transfer student from the country side. Miyuki was a bit curious about the transfer student. He remembers the coach was talking about it as well that the new transfer student might join the baseball club.

"Isn't the new transfer student supposed to come today?" Miyuki asked. He wasn't sure, he had a bad memory.

"He is." Kuramochi replied. The coach never mentioned the transfer student's name.

"He's also a first year I think." Miyuki and Kuramochi hurried to their classroom before the bell rang.

"Those two are always together as usual." The students whispered. Ever since the first year Miyuki and Kuramochi had been in the same class and they were always seen together. When they play baseball they were with others but in class those two were always together even thou they had other friends.

When class was over the two headed to the field for practice.

"Where's the coach?" Miyuki asked.

"He's in a meeting right now." Tetsu Yuki the captain said.

"I heard that the new transfer student didn't show up today." Masuko Tooru the third baseman appeared out of nowhere surprising the two second years.

"Masuko-san, you should stop appearing out of nowhere." Kuramochi couldn't handle the surprise attack from his senpai.

"Is it true, first year?" Isashiki Jun the center fielder looked at the two first years.

"That's true." Kominato Haruichi answered the third year.

"Stop asking Haruichi for everything." Kominato Ryousuke said.

"We have practice." Tetsu said. He ordered everybody to do what they were supposed to instead of standing around talking.

Miyuki put on his catcher gear and went to sit in the catcher's spot. Furuya Satoru the first year pitcher went up to the mound and started throwing his pitches into the catcher's mitt. It was the usual. Miyuki would always practice with Furuya or Kawakami Norifumi a second year pitcher.

Just as Furuya threw a pitch as he lifted his hand, Miyuki was sure he saw a glimpse of brown hair and soft honey-colored eyes. He only knew one person that had those eyes. He suddenly got up which confused the first year.

"Is something wrong Miyuki-senpai?" Miyuki turned to Furuya he didn't realize what he was doing. When he looked behind Furuya the brown hair with soft honey-colored eyes were gone.

"It's nothing." Miyuki said as he sat back down. Furuya continued his pitches. All day Miyuki's mind was on the boy who he thought he saw.

* * *

><p>Miyuki and Kuramochi were heading back to their room when they heard some voices.<p>

"Like I said I just enrolled here." The voice of the boy who spoke sounded annoyed.

"Then why are you not wearing the school uniform."

"I just got here and that is why I don't have a school uniform." The boy didn't want to continue this any longer.

"Your attitude is really pissing me off." The older male said.

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong but listening to your annoying talk." The boy replied without a care that the way he spoke made the older male upset. The boy then saw a fist going toward him but the boy didn't moved. Suddenly a hand had stopped the first of the older male.

"Senpai that isn't nice hitting on someone." Miyuki smiled. The male shiver in fear, he didn't like Miyuki. The catcher was always causing problems for them. The third year started running away.

"Miyuki Kazuya." The boy spoke. Miyuki turned around and looked at the boy behind him. The boy had brown hair and soft honey-colored eyes. He knew this person.

"You okay." Kuramochi came running. Kuramochi stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"You're Sawamura Eijun aren't you?" Miyuki asked. Miyuki knew now that he wasn't seeing things. He didn't think he would see the brunette again. Miyuki was going to hug the shorter boy but Kuramochi beat him to it when the shortstop gobbles the boy into a hug.

"Kuramochi-san." Eijun didn't like the affection the second year was giving him.

"We told you before to call us by our first names." Kuramochi said.

"Can't be helped."

After pulling away from the hug Eijun looked at the two. The two had grown tall. They were taller than him and handsome in many ways.

"You almost got hit." Miyuki said. You should be careful."

"I'm used to getting hit." Eijun said.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki didn't understand the brunette. He acted different then when he did when he was younger.

"If I'm not mistaking you're rooming with us." Kuramochi said. He remember the chairman telling them about it when they were sent to the chairman's office. The chairman told them the transfer student would be rooming with them.

"Is that so?" Eijun said.

"You were watching us in practice, right?"Miyuki asked.

"I was since I wanted to know how the baseball club was like." Eijun didn't think he would be in the same high school as Miyuki and Kuramochi, he wished he didn't run into them so soon. He also ended up being in the same room with them.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked when he noticed the brunette looked like he was thinking about thinking.

"It's nothing." Eijun lied. I'm just a bit tired."

"Of course you are since you just arrived here."

The two shown the first year to their room. Eijun wasn't surprise when he saw one big bed. He was sure there was supposed to be a bump bed here. He wondered how they managed to get a huge bed inside the room. Eijun still remember those times when he slept over at Miyuki's home when they were younger. He would always sleep with Miyuki and Kuramochi, of course with him in the middle since he was the smallest.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki smirked.

"You do know we aren't kids anymore." Eijun replied annoyed by Miyuki's smiled. Eijun knew that Miyuki knew what the brunette was thinking. Don't tell me that you guys still sleep together?"

"Of course we do and so will you." Miyuki smirked. The two second years then threw the first year on the huge bed.

_"They haven't changed one bit."_


	2. Rumor

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

**A new Diamond of Ace fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>animegirl312 <strong>

**RubyStar8986**

**thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Rumor<strong>

* * *

><p>Sawamura Eijun didn`t like the stares that the other students were giving him. Why didn`t they just come up and talk to him if they wanted to talk. It was annoying the way the students whispered about him, he could clearly hear them talk even if they whisper or spoke in a low voice.<p>

"You're Sawamura Eijun." A pink-haired boy spoke and sat beside the brunette. Finally somebody who talked to him. If Eijun remember correctly this boy was in the field when he watched the baseball club practice.

"Yea that's me." Eijun replied. And you are?"

"I'm Kominato Haruichi." The pink-haired smiled. And this is my friend Furuya Satoru." Haruichi pointed to the sleeping figure that slept on the other seat next to Haruichi.

"Nice to meet yo-" Eijun didn't bother to finish his sentence since the boy was sleeping and the brunette was sure the boy wouldn't even hear him.

"You can't sleep in class." Haruichi said trying to wake the black-haired boy up but it didn't look like it was working.

"I heard that you're going to join the baseball club." Haruichi said.

"I'm thinking about it." Eijun replied. He didn't really plan on joining the club, he was still thinking, he loved baseball a lot since the day Miyuki and Kuramochi introduced him to the fun sport.

"It's really fun. Haruichi said.

Class was finally over and the students were getting ready to leave the class.

"Sawamura Eijun." The three first year turned their head to the door. Miyuki and Kuramochi were standing there.

"Why are they here?"

"Do you know Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai?" Haruichi asked.

"You could say I know them." Eijun replied.

"We came to pick you up." Miyuki smiled.

"Why?"

"Since we have baseball practice and you were thinking about joining so why don't you look and see how you like it?"

Miyuki gave a good point. Last time he couldn't really see since he was over the fence but now he could go inside the see the team practice.

"Alright." Eijun said.

The first years and second years headed to the baseball field after they changed. Eijun didn't know why he had to change as well when he wasn't even part of the team yet.

"Who's the new guy?" Ryousuke asked when he saw the four enter with an unfamiliar person. He was also wearing a baseball uniform.

"This is Sawamura Eijun." Haruichi pointed to the brunette.

"Are you two brothers?" Eijun asked.

"Yea." Haruichi replied. Eijun realize there was something wrong with the siblings, he thought it was just his imagination so he pushed his thoughts away. He sat down on the bench and watched the team practice. It was better watching them closer than from a far. He found himself enjoying himself watching the practice. He watched Furuya go up and pitch first, he threw a heavy fast ball.

"He's not bad."

"Do you want to pitch also?" Coach Kataoka asked. Eijun looked up at the coach unsure about himself. He hadn't played baseball for a while now. Miyuki told me he used to catch your pitches."

"That was a long time ago."

"Even so why not give it a shot?"

Eijun got up from the bench, he was still hesitating but he loved baseball. What's the point of not playing the sport you grown to love?

"I'll do it." Eijun said.

Eijun got on the mound. He could see all the members of the team watching him; it was making him a bit nervous. He looked across and saw Miyuki, it was like when they were younger. He had a flashback of when he was younger and throws a pitch to Miyuki and he got it. Eijun grip on the baseball. He was holding the ball but he knew there was something missing when he held the ball. A batter stood where Miyuki was.

"Are you ready?" Miyuki called out.

"I am." Eijun said.

Eijun lifted his leg up and slowly threw the ball toward Miyuki. Miyuki smiled he hadn't seen such a pitch since they were little. The batter hit the ball but he missed. The fast ball's pitch change direction right before the batter hit the ball.

Everybody looked shock when they saw such a pitch and not to mention that the batter couldn't even hit the ball.

"That was a nice pitch." Miyuki smiled. He wanted to catch this ball for such a long time, and now he was finally able to catch Eijun's pitch once again.

_"I want to catch more of his pitches."_

Miyuki then notice that the brunette was looking at his hand where he grip the ball with. He kept on staring at it like something was wrong. Miyuki got up and walked to the brunette.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"It's nothing." Eijun assured the second year.

In the end Eijun decided to join the baseball club. He wanted to play with Miyuki and Kuramochi again. He also thought maybe if he played baseball he might be able to find something he is missing.

* * *

><p>Eijun returned to class since he forgot his bag. Miyuki and Kuramochi dragged him out before he was able to get to get his bag. He went inside his classroom and hurried and grabbed his bag. He walked outside but bumps into a student<p>

"Sorry." Eijun said.

"Are you childhood friends with Miyuki and Kuramochi?"

"How do you know that?" Eijun asked.

"It's been going around the whole school."

Eijun didn't even know about that the whole school was talking about him. He wondered how in the world they even found out. He didn't even talk to others besides Haruichi and Furuya.

"I saw you play pitch and thought it was pretty cool." The guy with brown spiky hair and green eyes. By the way I'm Sho Sasahara and I'm also in the baseball club."

Eijun didn't need to introduce himself since the player seemed to already know who he was but he didn't want to be rude. Nice to meet you." Eijun took out his hand and the boy took it without hesitating. The boy seemed like a cheerful guy.

"You're a second year, right?" Eijun asked.

"Nice guess." Sho replied. I am indeed a second year so if you need to know anything just like me know." He pointed at himself with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Thanks."

The next couple of days went by quick and Eijun and Sho got close to each other. They didn't talk much in practice since they were in different groups for practice, but while they had classes they would see each other a lot.

"Miyuki and Kuramochi's middle school years." Eijun said. Sho had brought the conversion up. He didn't know much about Miyuki and Kuramochi in middle school.

"Why do you want to know?" Eijun asked.

"I'm a bit curious." Sho said. I heard that they were famous in middle school."

"They might have screwed up pretty spectacularly or something."

"Don't forget that there was a time when you were surrounded by those third year bullies! Eijun couldn't forgot that time and also the time that he first arrived at school.

"Once they found out that you were childhood friends with them, they ran away." Sho stared right into Eijun's eyes. So what's the deal?"

"How should I know that?!" I wasn't around these parts of japan when they were in middle school." Whatever they did has nothing to do with me?"

"Then….What about the rumor about them being gay? Suddenly Eijun fell on the ground. He didn't expect to hear something like this. Eijun quickly got of from his fall and looked at Sho.

"WH-…Wha….?

"I heard the girls talk about how they were kissing and such without batting an eye." Eijun knew how much affection the two were but kissing in public.

"That's just the way they are." Eijun try to say but the thought of them being gay wasn't really something that wasn't true. The two are too much, trying to hug Eijun and such.

* * *

><p>Eijun was in front of his room. He was still thinking about the conversion he had just with Sho. He didn't think there was a rumor about them. But it didn't concern him since it had nothing to do with him. But he was still worried about it even if he said he didn't care.<p>

"I need ask them directly." Eijun put his handle on the doorknob. He was about to turn it when he heard voices.

"Can't you be a little gentler Kazuya?" He heard Kuramochi say.

"Sorry." Miyuki replied.

"Oh right, that's so good."

"Mm..right here."

"Do it again. Again. Again."

Without warning Eijun slammed the door open.

"What are the two of you do-…! Eijun looked and saw that Miyuki was cleaning Kuramochi's ear. Ing…

"It's Eijun." Kuramochi said. Both second years looked up at the confused first year.

"I can't believe you two." Eijun felt exhausted just thinking about it. He couldn't believe the thoughts that was in his head. Kuramochi-kun, clean your own ear, how old are you?"

"But getting my ears clean by somebody else feels so good." Kuramochi replied.

"Stop being so ambiguous! You're giving people the wrong idea."

"What idea it that?" Miyuki asked.

"There's a rumor at school saying that you two are h-homo!

"Us?

"That's an rumor." Miyuki said. I thought it was real." He smirked.

"They're such amateurs." Kuramochi laughed it off like it was nothing to worry about.

"If they're going spread a rumor about us then they should at least say gay or incestuous." Miyuki said as he lifted one of his fingers up.

"Can't forget that part."

"Are you two trying to get me mad! Eijun couldn't believe this, how did he end up meeting such guys in the first place. Were they always like this.

Suddenly Miyuki grabbed the brunette and hugged him. You don't need to worry about such rumors." Miyuki said as he kissed the brunette on the right cheek.

"We only have you to worry about." Kuramochi said kissing Eijun's left cheek. And beside what they are saying isn't really a rumor and you know that."

The brunette knew about Miyuki and Kuramochi's relationship but he didn't know why it had anything to do with him.

"Stop kissing me! Eijun yelled. He pulled away from the door and walked out the room.

"He got mad." Miyuki and Kuramochi said in union.

* * *

><p>While Eijun was walking around. He spotted Haruichi and his brother and it looked like they were having a conversion. Eijun was about to leave but he hear something that caught his hears.<p>

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" Ryousuke said in annoyed tone. The older brother loved his little brother but of course he wouldn't say it. Ryousuke hated the fact his brother still couldn't move past him and do something for himself instead of following him around.

"But aniki, I just wanted to be close with you." Haruichi knew he followed his brother a lot but it wasn't just because he wanted to be with Ryousuke but it doesn't seem like his brother understood that.

"You're an eyesore! Ryousuke yelled. Haruichi stood there not able to say anything back. His brother started walking away from the pinkette. Eijun didn't like the sigh of Haruichi so he walked up to the first year and patted him on the back.

"You shouldn't let such things bother you." Eijun said. If you want him to see you in another light why not try hard for it."

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi spoke. He realizes that the brunette was right and he would show his brother that he's not following him like a shadow. He would surpass his brother and show him his true strengths.

"Thanks." Haruichi said.

"I didn't do anything." Eijun replied.

"Still you cheered me up and I'm thankful for that."

* * *

><p>The day Eijun woke up early. He saw Miyuki on his left while Kuramochi was on his right. This happened every morning, not to mention that they were hugging him.<p>

As Eijun headed toward class he stopped when he saw boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like somebody from Seidou. Suddenly the boy fainted and fell to the ground.

"Hey, Hey! What's wrong with you?" Eijun ran to the boy's side. Are you alright?" He held onto the boy. I'll go get help now!

"MH…..Gry. The boy mumbled.

"What?"

"What did you say?" Eijun looked at the boy in his arms.

"M….Gry. I'm hungry."

Eijun then went to get some food for the stranger. The boy started gobbling the food up fast.

"What's your name?" Eijun asked.

"I don't want to be called you, you by a shortie."

_"Be careful that I don't kill you."_ Eijun anger had started. He didn't like being called short.

"I'm Mei." The blond answered. What about you shortie?"

"Sawamura Eijun, a first year here."

"Oh…I was wondering why there was an elementary kids here!"

_"He's saying all the things I don't want to hear!"_

"Mei, why are doing here at school with casual clothes on?" Are you a graduate? A student or a transfer? Outsider.

The blond didn't seem to listen to Eijun and started walking away.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

"I'm full and I'm done what I came to do." Mei replied.

"And then before you leave don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Say what?" The blond asked as he turned to look back at Eijun.

"Because you fainted I skipped class to get you food." Eijun yelled in anger.

"Right now I don't have a cent on me." Mei said. If you're willing to follow me home, I'll return the money to you, however much you want.

Suddenly Eijun's hand moved and pulled Mei's right ear.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." Mei winced in pain. That hurts, let me go stupid brat!"

"I don't need money, from a heartless person like you I just need one word."

"One word?" Mei looked confused. Who wants to say that!

"What?" Eijun started pulling Mei's ear once again and he winced in pain one again

"WMTWM…..

"I didn't hear that, speak clearly." Mei seemed to get annoyed by Eijun's words. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Mei yelled. Eijun then pulled his hand away from Mei's right ear. Mei seemed to be exhausted just from saying a few words.

"Hahaha…..You're welcome! Goodbye Mei." Eijun smiled. Mei couldn't help but stare at that smile. It reminded Mei of another person who had a smile like that.

"Don't forget to eat your breakfast! Goodbye." Eijun started running of but then a hand grabbed Eijun's hand. Eijun looked back and saw Mei was the one who grabbed his hand.

"Mei? What's wrong?"

"What do I have to do…

"What?"

"What do I have to do to get in touch with you?" Mei asked.

"I stay at the school dormitory, you can check in the phone book and look for first year Sawamura Eijun or I can give you my number but I'm in a rush."

"I got it." Mei said as he let go of the brunette's hand.


	3. Inside

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>doremishine - Thanks for liking my story. Eijun will deal alot, not just Mei, he will have other relationship. I want the relationship to be build up. This story will be like a harem i guess but only one will be with Eijun.<strong>

**Rubystar - Thank you for liking my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Inside<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another day at practice and Sawamura Eijun was very annoyed right now. His body ached from Miyuki and Kuramochi because they used him like a body pillow. He didn`t get enough sleep because of the two.<p>

"Why are you glaring at Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi?" Furuya asked.

"No reason." Eijun replied. Sleeping with the two of them wasn't something he liked. They wouldn't let him sleep.

Right after practiced the three first years were heading to the changing room to changed. After they finished they headed to the dining room.

"Ah! Sawamura, there's a call for you." The dorm manager called out to the brunette.

"You guys go without me." Eijun said and took the call he got. Hello?"

"It's me."

"Mei."

"Do you have time tomorrow after school?"

"I'm in class duty tomorrow, I'll be later than usual."

"That's alright I will wait for you at the closest bus station. To express my gratitude, I'm treating you tomorrow."

"What are you saying?" At that time you didn't even want to say thanks!"

"I changed my mind. Because I think….I quite admire your looks."

"Eh? Eijun was sure he heard a strange sound in the background but ignored it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mei said before hanging up the phone.

Eijun went to the dining room and saw his friends had already started eating. Miyuki and Kuramochi were sitting with them. He went to get his food.

"You're a bit late." The lady serving the food said.

"I had a call." Eijun replied.

"A girl?" The lady eyes sparkled but Eijun broke those sparkles when Eijun said it was one of his guy friends.

"You boys are no fun, having no girlfriends."

Eijun got his food and sat beside Miyuki.

"Why are you late?" Miyuki asked.

"I had a call from a friend."

"You have friends other than us." Miyuki looked annoyed. He didn't know other friends that Eijun had beside the two first years.

"You guys aren't the only friends that I made." Eijun said. The truth was that Eijun didn't actually have other friends that Miyuki and Kuramochi would know because Eijun never did go to school, after leaving the two when they were little Eijun started getting home-schooled.

After dinner had finished Eijun and the two second year headed back to room, on the way a ball headed to the brunette and hit him. Eijun fell to the ground; he didn't realize what had happen. He stood on the ground thinking.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki and Kuramochi yelled in union. Eijun then saw the soccer ball on the ground; he didn't realize that it had hit him.

"I'm fine." Eijun replied. Miyuki held his hand up to the brunette. Eijun took the second year's hand and got up. Kuramochi picked the ball up that had hit the brunette.

"Where did this ball came from?" Kuramochi looked around and saw a boy who looked like a soccer player running toward the three.

"I'm sorry about that." The boy bowed his head. I didn't hit anybody did I."

"Actually you did but he's fine." Kuramochi said looking at Eijun. Kuramochi still had this odd feeling when the ball hit Eijun. It was like before but he knew the brunette looked fine so what was this feeling he was getting. He felt like the brunette was hiding something and he's never wrong with these things but then again the boy looked like there was nothing there to worry about.

_"I need to keep an eye on him."_

The three finally arrived to their room. Kuramochi started playing his video games while Miyuki started reading some action manga. Eijun didn't think that Miyuki was into manga. Eijun would read some manga once a while; Eijun reads more than Miyuki and Kuramochi do.

Eijun started to lie on the bed. He recalled the call he got from Mei. He didn't think the blond would always call him. And to think he said that he would treat him tomorrow. Eijun found it funny how the boy was so hungry that he fainted on the ground. Lucky it was Eijun who found him, if it was Miyuki or even Kuramochi he would think they wouldn't care much about him.

* * *

><p>Practice had finished for everybody.<p>

"Let's go take a bath." Haruichi said.

"I'm going somewhere today, you guys go, and I'm not going to be back for dinner."

"You're having dinner outside?" Furuya asked.

"Most probably….

"I want to have outside food too, so let me come too."

"No way! I'm meeting somebody.

"A boyfriend?" Furuya questioned.

"Don't lump me together with Miyuki and Kuramochi?"

"Who is it?" Furuya kept on asking which was getting Eijun annoyed.

"You're really annoying ne! It's a friend, A friend! Anyway I won't be back too late.

"Come on Satoru don't get in Eijun's way." When Haruichi said that the black-haired teen shut up which surprised the teen?

* * *

><p>Eijun rushed out the school but saw Mei was outside the school gate, He thought they were going meet at the station. He was really standing out, and everybody was staring at him.<p>

"Mei!" Eijun called out.

"You're so slow."

"Didn't I tell you that I would be late?"

"Are you eating regularly? You look a bit pale!"

"I'm fine." Mei replied. Let's go."

The two headed to a small café since Mei didn't like where there was a lot of people. The café was quiet and not much people come around.

"Your father is in America while you're here." Mei said. What about your mother?"

"She passed away long ago." Eijun replied.

"Your pretty clam when talking about the dead."

"It's nothing." Eijun said. He was just use to it.

"A father leaving their only son in japan while he is lives in America, what kind of father is that?"

"It's can't be help with his job there." Eijun replied.

"Doesn't it just mean that you're a nuisance, aren't you?"

"I won't be a nuisance and won't spoil it for him." Eijun couldn't ask his father came back just because he asked.

"If he really values you then why doesn't he remain by your side?" Those words sunk deep within Eijun.

"It's because he doesn't value you as the most important person in his life." Mei grinned

* * *

><p>Miyuki was watching some baseball game on the television when he heard a loud door slam. Miyuki looked and realize that the brunette had returned but Haruichi had told him that Eijun wouldn't be back so soon. Miyuki headed to the washroom where the boy was. He entered and saw the brunette was sitting on the floor.<p>

"He looks like he's in a really bad mood." Miyuki didn't know if he should speak or not. I can't be the reason right?"

"What's wrong Eijun?" Miyuki asked. Who bullied you?" Miyuki could see small tears even so the boy tried to hide it.

"No….I'm fine, nothing happened!"

"The friend that you went to meet, who was it?"

"Didn't I say I was fine?!"

"Who?" Miyuki demanded grabbing the boy's collar. He didn't like the fact that the boy was hanging around with somebody he didn't know. It was irritating him.

"It was somebody I met only twice." Eijun said.

"Why would somebody you met twice make you cry?" Did he do something to you?

"It's just that he saw through me, because my insecurities were exposed, that's why I felt a little…

Eijun then jumped into Miyuki's arm and hid inside his chest.

"Although I'm aware of it but, but….

"So you weren't bullied." Miyuki let out a sigh. I was ready to kill somebody."

"Eh?"I wouldn't let anybody bully me!" Eijun said glaring at Miyuki.

* * *

><p>Mei was at the Inashiro dorm. After meeting up with Eijun he had returned to his room. He sat on his desk, he was looking at something on his desk.<p>

"Did you go to Seidou again?" Mei's roommate Harada Masatoshi. Masatoshi didn't need to get the answer since the third year already knew yet asked anyway.

"I think you should forget about your silly revenge."

"You were not there so you don't understand." Mei answered.

"Sawamura Eijun doesn't blame anybody for anything, even his own father for leaving him alone. I see light in him."

"But….Sawamura can't compare to him." Mei said staring at a picture of Miyuki Kazuya on his desk.

* * *

><p>Kuramochi had to help with his teacher so he headed to the office when he bump into fellow second year.<p>

"You can't believe who I saw yesterday."

"Who?" Kuramochi asked.

"I saw Narumiya Mei the ace from."

"Where did you see him?"

"Right here in front of the school entrance." His friend put a hand on his chin to think. I think it was in the afternoon."

"Also that first year was with him." He said. The one who's your childhood friend." He was with him, what kind of relationship do they have?"

"Why was Eijun with Mei?"

"Have you seen Kazuya?" Kuramochi asked. He had to let him know about Mei.

"I saw him near the field."

Eijun had just finished his classes and was going to head home when he saw the blond standing near the dorm.

"Mei? What are you doing here? Are we meeting today?"

"Nothing, I'm only…

Mei stopped when he spotted a certain third year with glasses. Miyuki noticed the stare and looked back.

"Mei." He couldn't believe Mei was here at Seidou.

"It's your entire fault." Mei mumbled.

"Long time no see." Mei smiled. Have you already forgotten about me?"

"I couldn't forget about you."

"Great then it makes things easier on me." Mei smirked. I will crush like the way you did to me."

"Miyuki." Eijun didn't know the two knew each other.

"Sawamura." Mei said pulling the brunette close to him.

"What?"

"Come meet me again." He whispered into Eijun's ear then Mei slip a piece of paper to Eijun's hand.

Miyuki quickly grabbed Eijun away from the blond. He didn't like the way Mei was so close to the brunette. He didn't like it one bit.

"I hope you won't touch Eijun unnecessarily." Miyuki said. He's so adorable so if anybody has bad intention I won't hesitate and kill them."

_"Bad intentions." _Mei smirked.

"I'll see you next time Sawamura and maybe I can be close to you more than he is."

"Kazuya! Kuramochi came running. Was that Mei? Kuramochi then suddenly hugged Eijun.

"What are you doing?" Eijun asked confused when the second year suddenly hugged him.

"I heard that you were with Mei so I was so worried."

"You know him as well."

"How do you know him as well?" Kuramochi asked.

"I recently just met him." Eijun said.

"He's the friend you were talking about weren't you." Miyuki said. It was all making sense now.

"What did he mean by crush you the same way as you did?" Eijun asked. He wanted to know what was going on.

Miyuki and Kuramochi looked at the brunette.

"I have to finish my tasks." Kuramochi said.

"I have to help Tetsu-san." The two were avoiding the question and ran away from the brunette. Eijun was annoyed by their actions. It had to do with them so he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>That evening Eijun was not happy one bit.<p>

"What are you saying?!" You're asking me not to get close to Mei?! Why?!"

"Because I hate him, that's all."

_"That's not a good reason to tell him to stay away."_ _Kuramochi thought._

"Idiot!" Eijun yelled at Miyuki.

"What did you just call me?" Miyuki looked annoyed by the common from Eijun.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight!" Eijun yelled as he walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

"You got him mad." Kuramochi said.

"Why is he mad at me and not you?" Miyuki was annoyed.

"Maybe because I'm not the one who wants to keep it from him." Kuramochi knew the two could be stubborn but this was beyond stubborn.

"He's not coming back tonight." Kuramochi said. And it's your entire fault." Kuramochi was defiantly doing that in purpose. Miyuki got irritated by Kuramochi's words that he threw a pillow to his face.

"Don't take it on me just because Eijun got mad at you?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Haruichi asked.<p>

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Eijun said as he walked inside the room without giving proper information to Haruichi.

"Did he get in a fight with Miyuki-senpai or was it Kuramochi-senpai or both of them?" Haruichi wondered. He didn't think they would fight since it didn't seem likely to happen since the two care a lot about the brunette.

"Eijun-kun, we don't have enough room for you to sleep in." Haruichi tried to explain to the brunette.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you or I can take the floor."

"You will only get sick if you sleep on the floor." Eijun got inside Haruichi bed and had fallen asleep already.

"How did he manage to fall asleep so fast?"

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Now who is it?" Haruichi went to the door and saw Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai?" Haruichi looked surprised to see him.

"He's here isn't he?"

"If you mean Eijun-kun, yes." Haruichi said. But how did you know he was here?"

"I just know that idiot too well." Miyuki walked inside and saw the brunette had fallen asleep already. Miyuki looked at the time and saw it was indeed the time the boy would fall asleep.

"I'm taking him back." Miyuki said as he slowly picked the boy up in his arms carefully so he wouldn't wake the brunette up.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Haruichi asked curious.

"You could say that." Miyuki said as he walked out the room with Eijun in his arms.

When Miyuki arrived to their room he put the boy down on the huge bed.

"I see you got him back."

"Don't complain to me if he starts yelling when he wakes up?" Kuramochi thought it would be better if they just left the brunette alone for the night so he could think about things but Miyuki didn't think the same way as he did. Kuramochi placed the blanket on the sleeping boy.

"It's rare for him to get mad at you." Kuramochi said stroking the boy's head.

"I know." Miyuki replied. It's true ever since they were little they have never fought. Eijun wasn't as strong as he was back then, the boy would always need protecting for him since he was cute and adorable that people would always be after the brunette.

"Why did that friend have to be Mei?" Miyuki didn't like it.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Kuramochi said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get close to Eijun." Miyuki swore to himself with his hands into a fist.

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Kuramochi knew whenever Miyuki did something it always turns out bad and not to mention Eijun wasn't the type that would listen to things.


	4. Light

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Doremineshine - Yes Miyuki and Kuramochi are second years. There will be alot of moments with Mei but im not making him end up with Mei, sorry but they will have a bond if it makes your happy.<strong>

**Animegirl312 - Thanks for liking my story.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Light<strong>

* * *

><p>The brunette woke up and realizes he was in his own room and bed. He saw Miyuki was holding onto him like he was his pillow. Eijun didn`t even feel like yelling at him since Miyuki and Kuramochi looked peaceful when they were sleeping. Eijun was trying to get out of bed but the second year would let him go.<p>

"This isn't good."

The brunette tried to pull Miyuki away once again, this time the second year opened his eyes. He saw that Eijun was trying to get out of bed.

"Is it morning already?" He looked around the room and looked out the window and saw the sun was out. He didn't care and closed his eyes once again.

"You can't sleep in." Eijun said. He knew that once the second year went back to sleep he wouldn't wake up again.

Eijun arrived in class right before the bell rang. He was sure he was going to be late since it was so hard to wake the second year up. Kuramochi woke up like usual but Miyuki was another story.

"You look exhausted." Haruichi pointed at the messy hair and clothes. Haruichi has never seen Eijun like this before.

"Tell me about it." Eijun can't believe he has to deal with this every time, why is it so hard to wake Miyuki up. Lucky he wasn't late for class.

"I can't believe that Miyuki came last night to get you." Haruichi said.

"So it was him who brought me back to the room." Eijun let out a sigh. Eijun then felt something was in his pocket, he took it out, a piece of paper was in his pocket. He remember that yesterday Mei had given it to him, he forgot that he put it in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Haruichi asked.

"Nothing." Eijun replied.

"Satoru, wake up." Haruichi yelled at the black-haired teen. Like usual the raven was sleeping in class.

"One more minute." Furuya mumbled.

"You can't sleep, class is about to start." Haruichi shook the boy over and over. That seemed to work since the boy quickly woke up.

"Why do we have to have class so early in the morning?" Furuya asked. He rather be back in his bed and be sleeping.

Practice went the same as usual. Miyuki pitched for Furuya then pitched for Eijun. Eijun was still thinking about Mei that he got distracted that his pitches were not good as before.

"What are you doing!?" Miyuki yelled. He didn't like the way the brunette was pitching. I hope you're not thinking about going to see that guy." Eijun didn't even say anything and Miyuki could tell what the boy was thinking about.

"I wasn't." Eijun lied but Miyuki saw throught it.

"You were thinking about him the whole time we were praticing."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"You don't need to know about such things."

The whole team must have heard them argue since they all stopped what they were doing and watched the two bicker.

"Those two." Kuramochi face-palmed himself.

practice was finished and Eijun and two first years and Miyuki and Kuramochi had to clean up. Eijun kept on looking at the time.

"We're going to throw the garbage away." Kuramochi announced to the three first years.

"Don't go anyway!" Miyuki yelled. He was only saying it to the brunette. Just when the two second year left a smirk appeared on the brunette's face.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi spoke. He felt the brunette was going to something and it wasn't good.

"Like I'm going to listen to what you say?" With that said the brunette looked at the two first year. Cover for me." After that said the first year ran out of the field.

Miyuki and Kuramochi had come back from taking the garbage out. Miyuki looked around and saw the first year had disappeared.

"Just when I told him not to go anywhere." Miyuki had a empty garbage in his hands, he dropped it when he realize the brunette didn't listen to think he said. Miyuki was annoyed.

"I can only guess where he went." Kuramochi gave a small laugh.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Maa,maa, when you say not to go of course he would want to go." Miyuki glared at Kuramochi which gave the second year a fright.

* * *

><p>Eijun arrived at the dorm where Mei was staying at. Mei had invited him to come over so he did come. He was worried about the conversion that Mei and Miyuki had and there seemed to be more then some rivaly between them.<p>

"I'm happy you came to see me." Mei smiled as he took the brunette's hand and led the boy to his room. There was nobody in his room.

"Do you have a roomate?" Eijun asked.

"I do but he's out now." Mei said. Mei went to his table, that's when he saw a glimpse of the blond's hand and there was what looked like a burn mark. Eijun went to the blond and took his hand and saw the burn mark.

"What happened here?" Eijun asked. Does it hurt?"

Mei was kind of shock, he didn't think there was anybody who would care about such things. Even he didn't care.

"Are you listening?" Eijun called out.

"There is nothing for you to worry about." Mei smiled. This doesn't hurt anymore; it was done a long time ago."

"Even so, it must have been painful." Eijun couldn't stop staring at the burn mark. It looked really painful that it made the brunette sad. Eijun felt Mei's hand was like the first time that he had met Mei.

"I told you to eat proper…" Eijun looked one last time at the burn mark and stared at Mei in the eyes. Why do you lie to me?" Eijun could tell the blond was lying, the burn mark were done recenly.

"I don't know..!" There's no particular reason! Mei yelled.

"Idiot! There is always a reason…It's just you don't want me to worry, isn't that it?"

Mei didn't understand but he knew what Eijun said was true. When he first me the brunette he wanted to use the brunette but somehow his way of thinking changed. He didn't know when it started but he started caring for the brunette.

"Did it hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Did it hurt?" Eijun repeated his words.

"Did you have to ask?! Of course it hurts!

"Then you need others to see and then everybody will see how hurt and trouble you are in." Eijun said kissing the burn mark. He remember kissing Miyuki's and Kuramochi's hands when they were younger when they got hurt.

Mei was surprised with such actions.

"Is it better?" Eijun asked. Mei didn't why but his tears fell down his eyes. His hand moved and hugged the brunette.

"Thank you." Mei whispered.

Eijun been with Mei for a hour when the brunette realize he had to go back to his dorm. He knew Miyuki would throw a fit but he didn't care.

"I'll see you again." Eijun said as he waved goodbye to the blond as he ran off.

"Who was that?" Harada asked when he came back. As he walked to his room he saw a brunette leave his room.

"A light that I need." Mei replied. Harada didn't understand what the blond ment.

* * *

><p>Eijun was running toward his room. He knew that he was in trouble. He was thinking all about Miyuki's wrath as he ran back to the dorm.<p>

"You're finally back." Kuramochi called to the brunette. Eijun turned around and saw the second year.

"Where's Miyuki?" Eijun asked.

"He's not inside." Kuramochi said. He still eating dinner and I think you should join him."

"I have to." Eijun made a pouted face.

"You do." Kuramochi said pushing the brunette toward the direction toward the dinning room. Eijun and Kuramochi walked but then Eijun heard a loud noise and saw what looked like a knift getting thrown toward them. Eijun manage to push Kuramochi away. Eijun fell on the ground. The brunette then noticed the small knife on the ground, it was small but sharp.

"Are you okay!?" Kuramochi panicked as he kneels down toward the younger boy.

"Eijun!" Miyuki came running; he had just witness what had happened. Miyuki then saw blood going down Eijun's face. There was a scratch on the brunette's face. Miyuki touched where the knife at cut the brunette. Eijun didn't notice the cut.

"I'm fine." Eijun smiled. It doesn't hurt."

Because of the events Eijun didn't get to eat his dinner with everybody else. Miyuki and Kuramochi had taken Eijun back to their room. There was now a bandage on Eijun's face.

"Who did this?"

"I didn't see anybody." Kuramochi replied.

Eijun saw somebody behind some tree wearing a cap but he didn't tell the two. He wondered why the person was targeting Kuramochi.

"You didn't see anybody?" Miyuki asked.

"I didn't see anybody." Eijun replied.

Miyuki forgotten all about what happened this morning since Eijun got hurt. Kuramochi was feeling bad, he was supposed to protect Eijun, he was the older one and had promised to protect Eijun.

"It's not your fault." Eijun took Kuramochi's hand and put it in his and smiled at the second year. Kuramochi hated that Eijun did this every time, it made him feel happy but he wasn't happy he wasn't able to protect Eijun.

That night when Eijun and Miyuki had fallen asleep the second year was still awake. He was still thinking about what had happened. Whoever threw that knife was targeting him and he felt that they were after Miyuki also. Kuramochi didn't want the brunette involved in this. He stroke the brunette's head.

_"Why did you take the hit?" Seven year old Kuramochi asked. Eijun had run in front of Kuramochi and took the hit that Kuramochi's father had hit._

_"You shouldn't get hit when you did nothing wrong?" Eijun said. The brunette got up and looked up at the adult, the man who was Kuramochi's father. Eijun stared at the man without looking away._

_"A parent should never hit their child for anything." Eijun said. Kuramochi was surprised as well as the adult. The man was taking his anger on Kuramochi because of what had happened at his work._

_"You're right." The man cried. He fell on his kneel, he regretted almost hitting his only son._

_"Eijun." Kuramochi said. I'll be the one to protect you next time._

If it wasn't for Eijun, Kuramochi and his father wouldn't have gotten along well as they did before. He was grateful for what the brunette had done for him. If Eijun wasn't around, he didn't think he would overcome anything. He couldn't even talk to Miyuki about his family since he was afraid but Eijun was different.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Kuramochi touched where the brunette had gotten hurt.

"You're thinking about what happened?" Miyuki spoke. Kuramochi thought that Miyuki was asleep.

"I can't help it since it was my fault." Kuramochi replied.

"Do you love me?" Miyuki asked.

"I do." Kuramochi replied.

"What about Eijun?"

"I love him too." Kuramochi said.

"I feel the same way." Miyuki smiled. I don't want anything to happen to him.

"I want us always to be together." Kuramochi said.

"Looks like we are thinking the same." Miyuki looked one last time at the sleeping brunette before he lay back into bed.

"I won't let Mei do anything to Eijun." Miyuki said before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Eijun had been texting somebody a lot. Haruichi and Furuya wondered who the brunette was always texting on his phone. He never used to text so much; he even did as when class was still going on. The only time that Eijun didn't use his phone was when the brunette was with Miyuki and Kuramochi since Eijun knew they would ask him a lot of question and he didn't want to tell them.<p>

"Who are you texting every day?" Furuya suddenly got interested. He wanted to know who he was texting.

"You know the friend I went to meet up with."

"Oh that friend." Haruichi said. What is your friend's name?" Before Eijun could answer the bell rang and classes had finished and now they had baseball practice. Like usual Eijun put his phone away.

* * *

><p>"So that was Miyuki and Kuramochi's childhood friend." A figure was talking to two other. He was disappointed he couldn't get Kuramochi but now he had another plan. He threw some pin at a picture of Eijun, his new target. With Eijun he could get what he really wanted.<p> 


	5. More than I

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - More than I<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the weekend so Eijun decided to go in town with Haruichi and Furuya. It was a nice day out and Eijun didn`t want to be in the dorms with the two second years. Miyuki wanted to come but of course Eijun didn`t allow it.<p>

The three suddenly to get some lunch since it was about time and they were also hungry. The place they went to was a small café, it was quiet also which Eijun liked.

"What are you having?" Haruichi asked looking through the menu.

"I'm not sure." Eijun replied. He wasn't sure; he wanted something that he could finish.

"Get me anything." Furuya yawned. The ravens always seem to be tired.

"I'm your server Shibutani Kurai." A man with dark wavy hair appears with glasses. For some reason Eijun felt like he had seen this person before but he couldn't figure from where. The person looked about their age.

The three gave their order and after fifteen minutes the boy came back with their order. It could just be the brunette's imagination but he felt like somebody was staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" Haruichi asked. The brunette was looking around the room.

"It's nothing." Eijun said. Let's eat."

They hurried and dug into their food. After they had finished eating they paid for the food and got a fortune cookie from the café.

"Mine says unexpected role will befall me." Haruichi smiled. What about you two?"

"You will get a choice in life." Furuya said. He didn't really care about such fortune since he knew they were not true.

Eijun took broke the fortune cookie and looked at what was written on the small piece of paper. His eyes widen when he saw what was written.

_Have you completely forgotten about me, little butterfly_

"What does you say."Furuya asked curious since the brunette was making a strange face.

"It just says my dreams are going to come true." Eijun lied. Why did he get such a fortune?"

After they left the cafe the three headed to the mall but then the three got separated from each other.

While Eijun was alone he kept thinking about the fortune he got. He didn't understand why he even got it. Eijun was looking through his pocket for his phone when he realizes he might have left it at the café but he was sure he had in his pocket. He hurried back to the café.

"Welcome back." The same server that served Eijun and the two second year shown up. You're so slow." The server was now wearing a kimono and had an lollipop in his hand.

"Did you take my phone?" Eijun just had a feeling this guy took it and also he was the one who write that weird fortune to him. Eijun took the fortune from his pocket and threw it to the taller teen and he got it in his hands but then the raven crumble the paper and threw it away.

"So it was you who wrote that?"

The raven then started laughing out of nowhere that confused the brunette. What was going on here?"

"You think I'm the weird one, don't you?" Why does everybody have to be so dull and serious all the time?" The raven got closer toward the brunette.

"I think all of you…Grew up in an environment filled with happy ideals!" The teen put the lollipop to Eijun's lips which surprised him.

"Happy people, who live with ease, always surround you." Kurai smirked. I think you completely forgotten what you did with me before, huh?" **Little But-ter-fly!**"

That name rings a familiar bell to the brunette but he couldn't remember where he heard that name before. Kurai gave Eijun's phone back to the brunette and walked away.

"_Did with me before?"_ The brunette didn't understand what Kurai ment. Eijun wanted to ask about it but he heard his name being called.

"Eijun-kun." The brunette turned to see Sho standing there.

"Sho?" Eijun didn't think he would see the Sho in town. What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy a few snacks."

The two ended up hanging out. Eijun got a message from Haruichi saying they finished what they were doing and were going to head home.

"You didn't get anything while we shopped." Sho pointed it out.

"I just came to hang with my friends; I wasn't planning on getting anything." Eijun replied.

"I see." Sho replied. How are Miyuki and Kuramochi doing?" I heard you arguing with Miyuki this morning."

"You heard that." Eijun said.

"I think the whole dorm heard that." Sho said. Since it's our alarm clock for waking up when we have classes."

"Is that so?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me for a bit?" Eijun didn't have anything else to do so he agreed to go with Sho. Sho had taken him to a baseball field.

"Are we here to play baseball?" Eijun asked.

"Kind of." Sho replied. Let's play catch ball since it's just us two." Sho took out a baseball ball from his pocket.

"We don't have baseball gloves."

"It's no problem." Sho took out some gloves from his bag that he was carrying. Eijun didn't know that Sho had everything with him. The two started playing catch ball. It was relaxing just two of them playing.

"I heard you go hurt yesterday." Sho said.

"It's nothing." Eijun replied. It was nothing serious."

"I don't want to say this but I heard that in middle school Kuramochi and Miyuki did some horrible things." Eijun stopped throwing the ball when he heard that.

"What do you mean?" Eijun asked.

"I'm not sure since it's still a rumor." Sho said. Eijun wanted to know more about Miyuki and Kuramochi's life after they went their own way but from the looks of it they weren't just going to tell them.

"You should be careful since you are they're childhood friend."

After they were done playing catch ball Eijun felt his phone vibrate. There was a text from Miyuki and Mei.

"Can we meet again?" Mei had texted.

"Where are you? You're taking a long time to get home." Miyuki texted.

Eijun quickly texted both of them.

"Sure whenever you're free." Eijun texted to Mei.

"I'm coming home now I didn't realize the time." Eijun texted to Miyuki.

* * *

><p>When Eijun arrived to his room he saw that Miyuki and Kuramochi were watching a movie.<p>

"I'm home." He called out. Both turned around quickly when they heard his voice.

"Eijun, you're finally home we were worried." Kuramochi said.

"There no reason for you to be worried about me." Eijun said. Kuramochi then took out a flyer and in it there was an accident in the mall that he went to. Lucky he didn't go fully inside the mall since he forgot his phone, more like somebody took his phone.

"I'm fine since I didn't go to the mall since I forgot my phone back at the café." Eijun assured the two.

"Can I ask you two something?" Eijun asked.

"What is it?" Kuramochi said.

"I want to know how you two were like after I left Tokyo."

"You want to know, that's surprising." Miyuki said. You were never interested in our life before, so why the change of heart." Miyuki teased.

"I just want to know okay." Eijun pouted.

Not much had changed from before and now. Miyuki and Kuramochi were always together and they always had the same classes together all the way through high school. They didn't mention anything that they didn't want the brunette to know. Rei was the one who scouted both of them and that was how they ended up in Seidou. But there was one thing that caught Eijun's eyes and that was a match that they had with Inashiro. The way Miyuki spoke was different than before. Inashiro had beaten them in their first year.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Miyuki asked.

"There is." Eijun wanted to ask even those he knew the answer. Did something happen with Mei and you."

"Why do you call him by his first name while you don't call me or Youichi?" Miyuki got annoyed at such facts.

"Mei never told me his last name." Eijun said. Miyuki was right he stopped calling the two their first name. It wasn't that he didn't like calling them by their first name but he got used to call them by their last name. Plus the two were older than he was and they were his senpais.

"How come you came back later then Haruichi and Furuya?" Kuramochi was the one to ask now.

"We got separated." Eijun said.

"You weren't with Mei, were you?" Miyuki questioned.

"I was with Sho from the baseball team." Eijun quickly said.

The two didn't seem to believe him since they kept on glaring at him.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Kuramochi got up and went to grab the door. There stood the dorm manager.

"Do you need something?" Kuramochi asked.

"Your mother is on the phone but she wants to talk to Sawamura."

"What?" Kuramochi was confused why his mother wanted to talk to Eijun. What reason was there for her to talk to Eijun for?"

"Sawamura, there is a call for you." The dorm manager said. The brunette got up and walked outside with the dorm manager.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"He said that my mother wanted to talk to Eijun."

"What?" Even Miyuki was confused now. They knew that Eijun had met Kuramochi's mother a few times but they were not that close.

* * *

><p>"This is Sawamura Eijun." Eijun said.<p>

"Eijun-kun, it's me Youichi's mother." Eijun knew that something was bothering Kuramochi's mother just like long time ago.

"What is it?" Eijun asked in a gentle voice.

* * *

><p>Eijun came back and saw the two was getting ready for bed.<p>

"What did my mother say?" Kuramochi asked.

"She just wanted to speak to me since she hasn't heard from me for a long time." Eijun answered, Eijun knew he was lying but he did because he had promised Kuramochi's mother.

"That's all."

"Yep." Eijun smiled.

**Ting Ting**

Eijun completely forgot to turn his phone off and Miyuki got up to where Eijun's phone was. He flipped it open and saw a text from Mei and he wasn't happy.

"You have been texting with him." Miyuki said. I told you to stay away from him, didn't I."

"I haven't seen him, all we been doing was exchange mails." Eijun said.

"I don't care whether you exchange mail with him or hang out with him." Miyuki anger rose. I don't want you do be with him period."

"Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun said Miyuki's fault name but Miyuki didn't look back at the brunette. He kept on looking at the phone he was holding onto.

"I will be taking this for a while."

"You can't."

"I can." Miyuki replied.

"I have a good idea." Kuramochi said. How about if you ever meet with Mei then he has to meet us as well."

"Are you stupid I don't want to see his face?" Miyuki didn't seem to like the idea one bit.

"Would you rather he is alone with Eijun then." Kuramochi said.

"Fine!" Miyuki finally agreed.

"Eijun." Miyuki said putting the phone on the table where it was before. He pulled the brunette into a tide huge. I don't like the thought of you being with another person."

"Eh?" Eijun didn't know what to think.

Kuramochi watched the whole scene. He knew that Miyuki loved Eijun more than he did. He loved Miyuki also but he felt that was nothing compared to how Miyuki loved Eijun. When Kuramochi and Miyuki met Eijun they didn't think they would be so close. He remembered those times when he couldn't help the glasses boy whenever he had to go home alone but Eijun always came to Miyuki's home, sleeping over even.

There was a bond there that Kuramochi couldn't break. The reason he became lovers with Miyuki was probably to help Miyuki get over the fact that the one he loved wasn't there anymore. But when Eijun returned he changed back to before, the guy that Eijun saw back then. Even Kuramochi started doing the same thing.

"I'm happy that Eijun came back." Kuramochi mumbled.


	6. Name

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

**Rubystar**

**Thanks for reviewing**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Name<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only Miyuki and Chris in the locker room. Chris noticed that Miyuki looked a bit annoyed. He didn`t know if he should say something or not.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" It was Miyuki who turned around and spoke first.

"What is it?" It was strange for Chris that Miyuki was asking him.

"Say you have a childhood friend who doesn't call you by your first name yet he calls another person by their first name, why do you think he does that?"

"Is this about Sawamura?" Chris knew that Sawamura never called Miyuki or Kuramochi by their first name yet they were childhood friends, even Chris found it odd, but being the senpai he is, he wanted to help Miyuki.

"You're having problem with Sawamura." Isashiki Jun the center field entered the room with Tetsuya Yuki the captain.

Just when Chris was going to give Miyuki some advice the two had to show up.

"Yea." Miyuki replied.

"I have an idea for you." Isashiki said with a smile.

"What's that?" Miyuki had a bad feeling about this, whenever Isashiki was involved in anything that had to do with people.

"Don't look at me like that!" Isashiki annoyed at Miyuki's face. It's a good idea."

"Try calling Sawamura by his last name and see how he reacts."

"I think that is a good idea." Tetsu agreed.

Since the captain had agreed to it Miyuki felt it wouldn't be so bad and plus the idea was actually a good one. Miyuki thought that Isashiki was going to give him some horrible idea.

"Thanks." Miyuki said as he quickly changed into his school uniform and headed out.

"Why do you look so disappointed?" Isashiki asked.

"It's nothing." Chris said in annoyed tone but Isashiki never got on to it.

Miyuki had class so he couldn't see Eijun so he thought he would see him later. He wonders how the brunette would react like when he called him by his last name.

"What's the happy look for?" Kuramochi asked.

"I have an idea to win Eijun over." Miyuki smirked.

Kuramochi and Miyuki weren't together anymore. When Kuramochi realize that he couldn't win with the bond that the two had, he decided to break up with Miyuki but remain as friends. Kuramochi and Miyuki were still the same as always, always in class together, seating beside each other in class. Kuramochi felt better now than ever. He could do things without any worry.

"What's that?" Miyuki then explained to the shortstop of his plan. He thought it would be a bad idea because Miyuki mentioned Isashiki's name. But then he realizes it wasn't such a bad idea. So Miyuki convinced the shortstop he should also do the same.

"It might be fun." Kuramochi laughed.

In the first year floor a certain brunette had suddenly sneezed out of nowhere.

"Are you catching a cold?" Haruichi asked worried.

"It's nothing like that." Eijun said. I just have a bad feeling."

"What?" Haruichi didn't understand the brunette.

"What are you going to do for spring break?" Haruichi asked.

Eijun wasn't sure since he never thought of it and he was sure his father would be busy to even come visit him in Japan. Eijun may live in the school dorm but he has a house nearby. Eijun could always go there but there was nobody waiting for him. His father is the only family he has left.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi called out his name. Haruichi had been calling toward the brunette for a while now but the brunette was so deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Eijun said. And I don't know what I will do since I heard that we aren't allowed to stay in the dorms."

Classes had ended and Eijun was packing up ready to leave when he heard his phone vibrate. Yes, Eijun got his phone back without Miyuki and Kuramochi knowing about it.

"It's message from dad." Eijun said a bit surprised. He didn't think he would hear from his dad.

Can you do me a favor and go a small café called Mystery Café, there is an item there that I need you to send me by air mail. I'm sorry to ask you do such job when you are busy with school.

"I'm not busy with school." Eijun said to nobody in particular. He quickly replied to the message and headed to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Eijun made his way to his room. He entered the room and scanned to see that only Miyuki was in the room. Kuramochi was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Where's Kuramochi?" Eijun asked. He dropped his bag and started removing his tie.

"He has classroom duties today." Miyuki replied.

"By the way what are you doing for spring break?" Eijun asked.

"I'm not so sure." Miyuki replied. Are you going go back home?"

"Maybe." Eijun replied. He didn't have a choice; even if he didn't want to go there was no way they would let them stay at the dorm.

"Last year I stayed at a hotel." Miyuki said.

Eijun remembered that Miyuki wasn't in good terms with his dad. Looks like things hadn't changed about that.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Eijun asked. He didn't want to be alone in that big house. It would make him lonely.

"Can I?" Miyuki was overjoyed that he hugged the brunette.

"Thank you, Sawamura." The brunette pulled away from the hug and stared at Miyuki confused, did he just call him by his last name. The brunette was making such a surprised look that Miyuki couldn't help but laugh, but only in the inside. Eijun thought he heard wrong so he left it at that.

There was no way that Miyuki would call him by his last name when the second year has always called him by his first name since they were little.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Eijun went to get the door. There stood the dorm manager.

"I'm here to let you guys know that since you will be leaving the dorm that you lock up well before you leave for spring break."

"Thank you for letting us know." With that said the dorm manager left.

"He says that last year as well." Miyuki said.

"By the way where is your phone?"

Eijun didn't think he would be found out this quick. Miyuki just gave him a smile and Eijun could tell it wasn't a normal smile.

"I have it, but I had no choice since dad messaged me." Eijun said making excuse even thou his dad did message him, that isn't the reason he took the phone. Eijun needed his phone if anybody else contacted him, including Mei since the blond seemed to message him a lot.

"What manga are you reading?" Eijun asked when he saw that Miyuki was reading a manga before he came in, it was a manga but it looked different compared to most manga, the cover looked different as well.

"This." Miyuki said. One of my classmates draws this manga and I started reading, it's really interesting if you want to read it." Miyuki handled the manga to the brunette. The manga was about a boy who gets takes in by his uncle after his parents dies and there he meets another boy. The boy get too attached to the main character never wanting leave his side.

"He acts just like Miyuki." Eijun kept on flipping through then he dropped the manga when he came to a certain scene.

"They kissed." Eijun couldn't believe he just read something like this.

"Is your friend a boy or girl?" Eijun asked.

"A girl." Miyuki replied. Apparently girls are into boys love these days." Miyuki didn't even care about it. Eijun on the other hand was a bit different. Would you be happier if it was a boy who drew this?" Miyuki smirked.

* * *

><p>The next day the team was doing some practice, they had a match coming up so they were getting ready for the match.<p>

"Sawamura, the ball." Kuramochi called out. Eijun caught the ball with ease and threw to Miyuki.

"Did he call me Sawamura?"

"That look is priceless." Kuramochi laughed inside his head. He couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's confused face, this plan wasn't such a bad idea.

Haruichi's turn to bat came; he watched as the ball came toward him and swung the ball. Eijun cheered in the side. Haruichi was a bit embarrassed by Eijun's cheers.

Tetsu was the last batter before practiced ended. He hit the ball with ease, he was the captain after all, and he has been training more than anybody.

"That was awesome, leader!" He yelled.

"Sawamura clam down a bit." Miyuki said.

Everybody headed to the changing room. Eijun then walked to the second year. He was confused about something and it hadn't left his mind since practice was over.

"Why are you two calling Sawamura?" Eijun asked. Eijun felt weird that they started calling him that. It strange since he was used to them calling him by his first name.

"Is it wrong to call you that?" Miyuki asked as he took his shirt off.

"It's not that." Miyuki was right but he didn't like it.

"Isn't it better if we call you Sawamura?" Kuramochi was the next to speak. He found it amused to see the brunette like this, he has never seen him like this before, and it was cute.

"I don't like it." Eijun pouted and walked away shocking the two. They didn't think that Eijun could be this cute; they almost got a heart attack.

* * *

><p>The next day Eijun went to go pick up the item that his father had asked to get. He didn't think he would get lost after getting off the train. The last time he went into town was with Haruichi and Furuya so they didn't get lost but this time was different. Eijun looked around; there were a lot of people walking by.<p>

"I just came here last time and I'm already lost." Eijun tried to call the store of the place where he had to get the item but there was no reply.

Eijun walked around for a bit then saw a familiar café that he had been in before with Haruichi and Furuya, not to mention he got that weird fortune and met that guy here. Eijun looked up at the café and finally saw the name of the café, it said Mystery Café. This was the café he was supposed to go to. Suddenly Eijun felt a push from behind but a hand had grabbed his hand before he had fallen down.

"Are… you all right?

"Yes…Thank you." Eijun finally looked up to who it was saved him. He was wearing a toque and had glasses on. This guy may look different but he was the same guy he met yesterday at this café but his hair wasn't wavy today.

"It's you." Eijun said. Kurai didn't expect to see the brunette again. He was surprised that when he saw the brunette had almost fell. Lucky he was there to catch him.

"Why are you here?" Kurai asked. It was more like a demand.

"I'm here to pick something for my father." Eijun said.

The two then walked inside the café.

"Manager there's somebody here to see you." Kurai announced as they entered the café. A man walked out the front, he was older then the two but still he looked young.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sawamura Kou's son Sawamura Eijun." Eijun bow being really polite.

"That's right your father mention that you were coming." The man headed back inside and came back with a bag.

"What is that?" Eijun asked.

"Coffee beans, since your father was saying he missed the coffee I make." The man smiled. By the way I'm Kiyomine Haru." The older man held his hand out which Eijun gladly took it.

Kurai came back wearing a black sweater and a white dress shirt that underneath it. Kurai looked different then before and different from his waiter uniform.

"Aren't you a waiter?" Eijun asked.

"Kurai here is a waiter but he's actually the boss around here when I'm busy."

"_What?"_ Eijun was so confused; he looked the same age as him.

"How old are you?" Eijun asked.

"I'm eighteen."

"You're eighteen and already a boss."

Haru couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He thought that Eijun looked exactly like his father when he laughed but he could see his mother's features as well.

"Everybody was like that as first." Haru said. Haru handled Eijun the coffee beans which Eijun took in his hands. I hope to see you again." Haru smiled. Haru went back inside since he was busy with things to do.

Eijun and Kurai were left alone. Eijun notice the stare the older teen was giving him. Eijun didn't know why he being likes that.

"About what you said last time?" Eijun asked. He wanted to know about it.

"Why don't you try to figure it out yourself?" It looked like Kurai wasn't going to answer him, he was a bit like Miyuki, not telling him anything which annoyed him.

"Do I know you?" Eijun asked.

"Maybe." Kurai replied.

Eijun didn't like the way Kurai would answer him.

The brunette went back to the dorm. He was still annoyed with Kurai. He also couldn't believe that guy with the toque and glasses were the same guy he saw now. When he wore that dress shirt he looked so different. A bit more handsome, the guy reminded him a lot of Miyuki.

"_Why is it that he is so similar to Miyuki?"_


	7. No Pain

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - No Pain<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, I don't think we should do this…Miyuki, I think we better not."<p>

"Why didn't we just agree on it just now?

"We did agree on it, but I don't think we should do it, maybe after we go back….

"You're so annoying! It has to be now, I can't take it anymore!

"Wait…

The two high school students had completely forgotten that there was the school doctor right outside from the bedside.

"The high school students these days…..The doctor will think its weird."

"What do they think the sacred infirmary is for…..

The doctor then pulled the covers and saw Eijun and Miyuki had fallen asleep on the bed. Miyuki and Eijun were very close. Miyuki had his hand over Eijun.

"Forget it since their faces are so cute I'll forget that they skipped classes." With that said the doctor left the two alone and walked out the infirmary room.

"_I'm hungry." _Eijun's eyes open wide and saw he was still in the bed with Miyuki in the infirmary. Eijun then felt a hand grab him closer.

"How did I end up getting myself involved in this?" Eijun had arrived late from the café and Miyuki was waiting for him, he didn't even ask him. Miyuki was upset since it was pretty late and since it was kind of Eijun's fault he would do anything that Miyuki asked him for. Then the next day Miyuki had arrived to Eijun's classroom at break and took him to the infirmary just when classes were going to start and that is how they ended up skipping classes.

"But why did I agree….to this kind of request at that time."

Eijun turned around to Miyuki.

"_He really does have a beautiful face." _

"Sawamura, what time is it?" Miyuki asked when one of his eyes opened wide following his other eye.

"You're awake? Its 2:05 and afternoon classes have already started. We had enough sleep so let's go." Eijun tried to get up from the bed.

"Maybe you forgot since you fell asleep right away but I had been waiting for you." Miyuki said as he pushed the brunette back down on the bed.

"I got it!" Eijun said as he laid back on the bed.

"You did promise me." Miyuki smiled.

"We're both guys, aren't you embarrassed doing something like this?

"You'll feel embarrassed."

"Of course, what's more that we are in the infirmary?

"Then let's sleep more doing something you hate is really enjoyable."

"_The things I hate, but didn't say that, although I did say it's embarrassed." Better not say it out loud._

Once again Miyuki pulled the brunette close to him and both them went back to sleep.

Later that day Eijun was with Haruichi and Furuya as usual.

"I need you guys to do me a favor." Eijun said.

"You want us not to tell Miyuki, right." Haruichi knew what the brunette was going to say since the route was the same every time.

"I'm thankful to you." Eijun said as he hugged the pinkette.

"Since we are covering for you the least you can do is tell who you're always meeting up with." Furuya said with curious in his eyes.

"Promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise." Both first years said in union.

"It's Narumiya Mei."

"That's the ace from Inashiro." Haruichi said.

"You got that right, Haruicchi." The brunette the waved goodbye to the two and head out his way to meet Mei.

"How did he get to know Narumiya Mei?" Furuya said as he looked at the pinkette.

"Beats me." Haruichi replied.

"Now what kind of excuse can we come up with?"

* * *

><p>"Did you learn how to play from Kazuya?" Mei asked while the two praticed some pitches in some field.<p>

"How did you know?" Eijun asked.

"The way you pitch is similar to how he throws a ball."

"Have you known Miyuki long?" Eijun asked.

"I've know him since junior high."

"I didn't know you guys went to the the same junior high." Eijun wonder how Miyuki was in junior high, if Mei knew Miyuki in junior high then that implies to Kuramochi as well.

"You, yourself seem really close to Kazuya as well."

"Well I met him when I was six years old, I guess you could say we are childhood friends."

"I feel jealous that Kazuya knew a side of you that I didn't know." Mei smiled.

"I don't think I changed much from when I was younger."

After they finished praticing they took a break and sat on the bench that was nearby. Mei kept staring at the brunette which Eijun noticed but he didn't say anything since he didn't think much of it.

"You didn't contact me couple of days away." Mei said.

"I'm sorry but there was a lot on my mind." Eijun said.

"What happened?" Mei asked. Eijun didn't think it was bad to tell the second year so he explained to the event. When Eijun explained to the blond there this serious look on his face that Eijun didn't understand.

"You're not hurt." Mei said touching the same are that the wound was once.

"It didn't hurt." Eijun said. Plus I'm all healed."

"Mei, is there something that you know that is going around with Miyuki and Kuramochi?" Eijun asked. He thought that maybe Mei would tell him but like Miyuki and Kuramochi he also switched the subject.

"It's getting late, let's go home." Mei said.

Mei dropped the brunette off to his dorm before heading himself back to his own dorm.

While walking back to his dorm Eijun was still thinking about Mei's serious look on his face. Eijun never really butt into something like this before. He always minded his own business but this time it was different since it involved people he cared about. Suddenly a yawn got out from Eijun's mouth. The brunette looked at his watch and saw it was time for his bed time. His eyes were shuting down slowly, Eijun didn't think he would make it to his dorm.

"You're really troublesome." Eijun heard Miyuki's voice. Even so Eijun's eyes closed and was about to fall too the ground but lucky Miyuki was there to catch him.

"You're really troublesome." Miyuki repeated his words. He lifted the brunette into his arms and took him back to their room.

"Did he almost fall from sleeping unexpectly again?" Kuromochi asked.

"Yea." Miyuki replied. The second year placed the boy down on the bed where Kuramochi was already lying in. Miyuki and Kuramochi could hear the brunette's breathing. It looked like the brunette was really tired.

"Where did he go today?" Kuramochi asked.

"I wonder to." Miyuki replied. Since those two weren't any help at all.

Earlier that day Miyuki was looking for the brunette but he couldn't find him anywhere, not even in class with the two first year.

_"Do you know where Sawamura is?" Miyuki asked._

_"Oh, Eijun-kun." Haruichi then looked at Furuya. Furuya, have you seen him because I haven't?" Miyuki could tell that Haruichi was telling a lie, he could tell right away._

_"Yea, I think he had a meeting with one of the teacher." Furuya said. Miyuki didn't expect Furuya to lie to him also._

_"Never mind." Miyuki said as he left the first year's class and continued looking for the brunette. Miyuki had a feeling that Eijun was with Mei and he didn't like it. Why didn't the brunette listen to anything he said?_

_"Eijun, I wish you didn't run off by yourself." Miyuki whispered. Miyuki then lay beside the brunette and watched the brunette sleep. He felt happy just seeing Eijun's face. Miyuki was so glad that he met Eijun when they were younger since he didn't feel alone anymore. Miyuki liked the fact that Eijun would always come over to his home._

* * *

><p>The next day Eijun had disappeared again, and this time for practice. Eijun had informed the coach that he would be away.<p>

"You're going to the hospital." Coach Kataoka said. Is something wrong with you?"

"It's nothing serious but I just have to have a regular check ups every month."

"Alright then." The coach replied.

Eijun was now in the hospital and one of the doctors was doing Eijun's check ups. It was the same doctor that Eijun had check ups with when he was younger.

"Doctor, you can't do anything isn't that right." Eijun weakly smiled. The doctor looked up at the brunette a bit taken back by his words.

"Only time will tell." The doctor replied.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Eijun lashed out. I know that you can't fix me so stop pretending like you do!

The doctor didn't know what to say. The brunette was right he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help the high school student with what he was going through.

"Even so I can't help you I still want you to come for check ups."

After the check up the brunette started heading back to the dorm. There was sadness in his face. He knew the truth very well but it was still sad. Eijun didn't even know why the doctor insist on having these check ups when it wouldn't even do him any good. It wouldn't help him anyway.

Eijun didn't even bother going back to practice, even those he told the coach he would come back. He didn't have any will to practice anymore, so Eijun went back to his room. He looked around and found a small pocket knife and infected pain to his right hand but he didn't feel any pain. Eijun dropped the knife that still had blood on it. He then fell on the big bed and laid there. He kept on thinking about everything. Eijun curled into a ball and cover the blankets over himself.

"_Life is so not fair."_

After practice had finished Miyuki and Kuramochi went back to their room. Miyuki was worried about Eijun since he didn't return to practice. The coach had told the team everything. Miyuki and Kuramochi didn't even know that Eijun goes to have check ups.

The moment that the two entered the room they saw the Eijun was on the bed. The two walked inside, but then Kuramochi saw a small pocket knife on the floor and there was blood on it.

"Kazuya, look." Kuramochi said as he pointed to the pocket knife. When Miyuki saw the knife he had a very bad feeling. Miyuki quickly rushed toward the brunette. He pulled the covers from Eijun but he didn't moved. Miyuki then spotted Eijun's right hand and it was covered in blood. Miyuki held the brunette's hand.

"What's going on here?" Kuramochi didn't like the sight.

"Eijun, wake up." Miyuki called out the brunette's name until he finally woke up. His eyes opened but Eijun's eyes looked like it was missing something. The brunette's eyes looked dead and he looked like his soul had been taken out from him.

"Eijun." Miyuki called out. The second year hugged the boy but there was no movement from the brunette.

"Eijun, Eijun." Miyuki called his name many times.

"Ka-zu-ya… Miyuki pulled away and stared into Eijun's eyes. Eijun had finally said his name. even Miyuki was happy the brunette said his name, he didn't like the way that it had to be now of all times.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise." Miyuki said as he hugged the brunette back.

"How did this happen?" Kuramochi was upset as Miyuki was. Kuramochi failed to protect the brunette once again.

"The coach said that Eijun went to the hospital." Miyuki said.

"That's right." Kuramochi replied. Kuramoch walked toward the bed where the two were. Kuramochi looked at the sight of the brunette. It wasn't a good sight. The boy he knew wasn't in those eyes of Eijun's that was staring back at him.

"Why did you injury yourself like this?" Miyuki didn't understand why Eijun would do such a thing.

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to find out what is going on?" Kuramochi declared.

"I'm going too." Miyuki replied.

"You stay and look after Eijun." Kuramochi said. Miyuki was right, he couldn't leave the brunette alone, what if something happens again.


	8. The Call

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews. Can you put a name so i know who is leaving a review? Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - The Call<strong>

* * *

><p>Just like Kuramochi had said he went to the hospital that the coach had said that Sawamura had gone to the day before. He entered the hospital and headed to the front desk.<p>

"Can I help you?" A girl who was dressed in a nurse uniform asked.

"I need to know about Sawamura Eijun." Kuramochi said. The nurse then picked the phone on the desk and dialed a number. After she was done talking on the phone she turned to look at the second year.

"The doctor responsible for Sawamura Eijun will be down shortly." Just as the nurse said the doctor had come down.

"What do you want to know about my patient?" He asked.

"I'm his childhood friend and I like to know why he was in this hospital." Kuramochi said.

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose any information about my patient." The doctor said. Kuramochi didn't like the way this doctor spoke.

"Look I just want to know what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kuramochi was getting annoyed that he grabbed the doctor's collar shirt. He was pissed off, this man wasn't going to tell him anything and right now Eijun could be in worse shape and he wasn't saying anything.

"If anything happens to him I will kill you." Kuramochi glared. Just then a hand stopped Kuramochi from doing any farther damage to the doctor.

"Tetsu-san." Kuramochi said in confusion. Why was the captain here? If the captain then that means….Kuramochi turned to his right side and he was right Isashiki was there also.

"Why are you two doing here?"

"We saw you heading to the hospital and thought something was wrong." Tetsu said. What is wrong?"

They were now in a room where nobody could disturb them. Kuramochi explained how that Miyuki and himself had found Eijun and it looked like he had wounded himself with a small knife. The doctor looked shocked he didn't Eijun would hurt himself.

"Doctor please tells us what is going on." Tetsu said. He is one of our players and I don't want anything to happen to him."

The doctor seemed to get by Yuki's words that he let out a small sigh and turned to the three and started to speak. The doctor explained to the three that Sawamura Eijun had Congenital insensitivity to pain (or known as CIPA). The three couldn't believe it. Kuramochi now understand everything whenever Eijun got hurt he looked like he wasn't in pain and how he would always say he was fine. Kuramochi knew something was wrong with the brunette but he didn't it was something like. Kuramochi should have asked Eijun about but he thought it was nothing.

"Some patients who have CIPA seem to hurt himself but I didn't think that Sawamura would also do that." The doctor said. It also can't be cured." The doctor had a sad expression.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was in his room watching over the brunette who was still sleeping on the bed. He had bandage the where Eijun had cut himself. Miyuki couldn't understand why the boy would do something like this.<p>

"I really don't know anything about you." Miyuki said. Eijun also didn't know much about Miyuki to since they drifted away. Suddenly Eijun's eyes opened and it stared at Miyuki who in returned look back. Eijun`s eyes had gone back to normal which Miyuki was glad. He didn`t like the look he had last night, it scared Miyuki seeing the brunette yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked worried.

"I'm fine." Eijun said. When the brunette got up he saw his right hand was bandage where he infected the knife in. Eijun then realize that it was Miyuki who bandage it.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" Miyuki asked. He shook the brunette so he could get some answers from the boy. The boy stayed silent and didn't say a thing to Miyuki. The second year finally stop asking and just sat there. The room was filled with silent until Eijun's mouth opened.

"I can't feel any pain." Eijun said. Miyuki turned to Eijun.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked.

"Did you ever thing it was weird when we first met that the ball hit me yet I didn't hurt?"

"Now that you mention it." Miyuki did thought it was strange. If the a baseball hit somebody it would really hurt them, a baseball is different from a softball.

"I have Congenital insensitivity to pain (or CIPA)." Eijun said. I can't feel your touch or anybody. I can't even feel the baseball." Miyuki couldn't help it and hug the brunette even thou the brunette couldn't feel it.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Miyuki asked.

"I didn't want you guys to be disgusted by me."

"Why would you think we would think that?"

"Because my old friends thought it was gross that I couldn't feel their touch and the pain I got when I got hurt." A tear started to fall down Eijun. My own mother couldn't take it before she died. Miyuki hugged Eijun even tighter than before.

"I'm not like that and I promise you that we are not like your old friends." Miyuki said.

Kuramochi was right outside the door and hear everything. When the doctor said was a shock when he heard Eijun say it out loud was sadder for him. Eijun had been hiding this secret since the day that they had met.

How could anybody say that it was gross? It wasn't something that Eijun had planned to have. He was born with it and it couldn't be help.

"Kazuya is right." Kuramochi said as he opened the door and entered the room and hugged Eijun as well. You might not be able to feel us but we can feel you."

"You should also let that idiot know since he has been texting you nonestop." Miyuki said throwing Eijun's phone to the brunette which he got.

"I thought he didn't like me talking to him or meeting him." Eijun said in confusion.

"I don't but it seems he cares but I still don't trust him." Miyuki said. Eijun was happy that Miyuki was letting him do what he wanted. Eijun quickly looked for Mei's contact and text him a message.

Eijun didn't write much detail. He just said he had been sick so he could message him or call him.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Eijun said as he walked out the room. Miyuki and Kuramochi were the only one left.

"So what did you find out beside that he has CIPA?" Miyuki asked.

"I hate to say this but there is no cure." Miyuki had a feeling it was like that. It was sad that Eijun's couldn't feel anything. He now remember that time that the brunette had grip the ball, he always found it strange, now he knew the reason for it, he knew why he acted diffferent?

"He should of told us this sooner." Miyuki felt bad since he had always been with Eijun since they met more then Kuramochi and didn't know anything. He didn't know that something was wrong with him.

"I think he didn't want to make us worry."

* * *

><p>Eijun was having his lunch since he had woke up late and missed lunch and he was really hungry.<p>

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi called out. Haruichi was with Furuya as usual. Those two always seem to be together.

"Hi." Eijun replied.

"I heard that you were sick, are you okay?" Haruichi asked worried.

"I'm fine." Eijun smiled. _Look like Miyuki and Kuramochi told them I was sick."_

"What happened to your right hand?" Furuya asked when he noticed that the brunette's right hand had been banage.

"Oh this." Eijun said lifting his hand up. I accident burn my hand in hot water." He lied. He couldn't tell them the truth so he had to lie.

"You seem to hurt yourself a lot." Furuya said. Furuya was right. Eijun always gets hurt yet he didn't feel the pain of getting hurt. You must be strong since you look like you're fine."

"Yep, I'm pretty strong." Eijun chuckled. It was hard to fake a laugh and smile like everything was fine.

"Sawamura, are you in here?" The dorm manager came looking for the brunette.

"I'm here." Eijun said and got up when he saw the dorm manager.

"There's a urgent call for you."

"I'll be there." Eijun said. I'll be back." Eijun hurried out the room and headed to where the dorm phone was. He picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sawamura Eijun?" The voice on the other line said. Is this Sawamura Kou's son.

"Yes, that's me." Eijun replied.

"Please listen to me clamly." The voice said.

After the call Eijun went back and continue to eat his lunch.

"That was fast." Haruichi said. Wasn't the call urgent?"

"It's nothing that urgent." Eijun smiled. Eijun thought that faking a smile was going to be a habit since he had been doing it a lot today.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly and Eijun was back in his room resting since Miyuki and Kuramochi thought it would be better for him to rest more. Eijun was on the bed reading the manga that Miyuki had read before which he thought was weird. Eijun was started to like it even thou it was a BL manga which he found gross before. He knew about Miyuki and Kuramochi being homo. At first he thought it was gross as well but he didn't mind it since it was who they were. Eijun also got used their effecion that the two give him all the time.<p>

"Let me check your hand." Miyuki said as he took the banages off and and saw it was healing. It look better then yesterday but still need more time to heal. Miyuki then put some new banages on the brunette and then the brunette continue to read the manga.

"Are you going to be okay for pratice tomorrow?" Kuramochi asked. He was on the ground playing his video games.

"I will be fine." Eijun smiled.

"By the way I heard you got a call today." Miyuki said. Who called you?"

"How did you know that?" Eijun asked. He didn't want to tell them about it when a important game was coming up.

"I heard from the dorm first years." Miyuki explained.

"It was just from my father's friend." Eijun said with a smile. He acted like nothing was wrong. Miyuki knew the brunette was lying but let it slide since he didn't want to push the boy any farther since he was injuried.

After talking to Eijun for a bit Miyuki went and sat beside the second year and played some game with him since he was bored and Eijun was too busy reading the manga.

"I'm so going to beat you." Kuramochi announced.

"Try it." Miyuki have beaten Kuramochi in every game that they have played. Miyuki was the master of the games. He was too good which annoyed Kuramochi. Kuramochi wished that Miyuki had some sort of weakness. When Kuramochi played against Eijun he would always win but with the Miyuki it was a whole another story.

"I lost again." Kuramochi glared at Miyuki.

"Don't blame me that you suck?" Miyuki chuckled at Kuramochi.

"Damn you Kazuya!" Suddenly the two turned around when they heard some breathing and saw the brunette had fallen asleep. Miyuki got up from the floor and headed to the brunette. He took the manga that was on top of the brunette's head and placed it on the bedside table. He then pulled the cover over Eijun and smiled.

"_I know you're hiding something but I'll wait until you're ready to tell us everything and I will tell you everything as well."_

Miyuki went back to sit beside Kuramochi.

"Are you up for another round?" Miyuki grinned.

"I sure am, I'll play as many until I beat you bastard!"

The game matches continued and Miyuki won every match which Kuramochi hated. He didn't understand how the catcher could be this good. Kuramochi had been playing video games longer then Miyuki yet he can't beat him.

"It feel so nice to win." Miyuki smirked. Kuramochi knew that Miyuki was doing this on purposed which pissed him up. Kuramochi didn't understand what he saw in the catcher in the first place. Why did he go out with him?

"_I must have been blind."_ Kuramochi whispered small so the catcher couldn't hear what Kuramochi had just said.


	9. The Pitch

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong>warawanaikitsune - Yea sorry for making it sad but things will get better. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**thanks for reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 9 - The Pitch<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hadn't had contact from you." Mei asked. He was worried since the brunette hadn't text or called him for the last two days.<p>

"Sorry about that." Eijun said scratching his cheek on the right side. Eijun couldn't tell the blond what was really going on.

"It seems you also got yourself injured." Mei eyed the bandage on the brunette's right hand. He wonders how the brunette manages to get that.

"I got this from a burning hot water." Eijun lied. He had to say something since the blond was asking him so many questions. He couldn't say he cut himself.

"Eijun." Mei took hold of the hand that had bandages on his hand. He was so worried that something bad had happened to the brunette. He was so glad to hear from the brunette after two days.

"I'm alright." Eijun smiled.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Mei said as he got up from his bed and headed toward the door and out he went. Eijun stayed put and looked around there room when he spotted a picture that got his eyes. Eijun got up from the bed and walked toward the table and then he picked the picture up. The first year pitcher was shocked when he saw a picture of Mei and Miyuki and some other players from Inashiro together and they were smiling. They looked like they were having a good time.

"They look so happy." Eijun thought about the encounter that Miyuki and Mei had now and thought they didn't look all that happy. He wonders what happened to them that made them drift apart. Everybody in the picture looked like they were having such a good time. They were all wearing their middle school baseball uniform. One thing in the picture that Eijun noticed was where Kuramochi was. Suddenly Eijun heard footsteps coming so he quickly took the snap shot of the picture and put it back down on the table and sat back down on the bed.

"You must be hungry." Mei smiled. He came in with a tray full of sandwiches and some drinks. He handed the brunette one as he took one as well.

"Thanks."

"Is something the matter?" Mei asked. He noticed that the brunette was thinking hard about thing.

"It's nothing."

* * *

><p>After hanging out with Mei the brunette headed into town. He wanted to develop the picture he took a shot off. He headed to the photo centre and plugged his phone inside the photo machine. He clicked on the photo he wanted. After he got the picture he stared back at it and still couldn't believe how happy Mei and Miyuki looked. Eijun didn't notice where he was walking since he was too busy looking at the picture that he bumps into somebody.<p>

"You again!" Eijun looked up and saw it was Kurai the one who was working at the café with his father's friend.

"You really should watch where you are going?" Eijun saw that he dropped the picture and looked around and ignored the older teen.

"How annoying." The teen mumbled and saw the picture on the ground.

"Is this yours?" The black-haired teen was now holding a picture that Eijun was looking for.

"That's mine." Eijun tried to get it but the teen wouldn't give it back. Kurai looked at the picture, a familiar feeling swipe him through when he stared at the picture.

"Are you listening to me?" Eijun was annoyed. Kurai didn't seem to hear him since he was too busy looking at the picture. Eijun manage to get the picture back but he thought it was strange that the black-haired teen had a shock look on his face. Eijun was going to ask him something but then he heard his name being called.

"Eijun!" Miyuki came running toward the brunette. When Eijun turned around to see Kurai he wasn't there anymore.

"I thought I told you to call me when you're done with him." Miyuki said.

"Sorry." Eijun replied.

The two headed to the dorms. Eijun was still thinking about how Kurai disappeared right after Miyuki had come. He didn't even say goodbye, not like they were close but still it would be nice if he did.

* * *

><p>The moment that they got to their room. Eijun kept on looking at his phone since he was looking at the picture. It was nice to see a different side of Miyuki.<p>

"Kuramochi, were you and Miyuki in the same baseball club in middle school?" Eijun asked. He wanted to know why he wasn't in the picture but he couldn't just show him the picture.

"Yea I was." Kuramochi replied. I was until I got injured and couldn't play for a while." The brunette then realizes maybe that picture was the time that Kuramochi was injured and couldn't play that explains why he wasn't in the game.

"Why are you asking this suddenly?"

"Just wondering."

"Let's go take a bath now." Miyuki announced entering the room.

Eijun was the first to get up and get his things and walk to the bath. The two second year was right behind but then Miyuki noticed Eijun's phone. Miyuki walked to the bed and picked Eijun's phone up to shut it off but then he saw a recent picture.

"What's wrong?" Kuramochi asked. Kuramochi was at the doorway and was waiting for the catcher but looked confused when Miyuki gave a shock look.

"Why does Eijun have this?" Kuramochi walked back inside the room and looked at the pictured that Miyuki was looking at.

"That was the time I was injured." Kuramochi pointed it out.

"Yea." Miyuki replied. Why would Eijun have this picture?" Miyuki could remember that day clearly, it was the best and worst day ever.

"It's such a bad picture." Kuramochi said. When he said that Miyuki realize that Eijun might have taken it from his phone and didn't get it from Mei. Eijun must have taken it without permission.

"What a trouble maker we have here?" Miyuki couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He didn't think Eijun was going give him such a hard time. Miyuki looked at the picture one last time.

"_Your overdoing yourself." Miyuki had thrown the ball back at Mei. Mei wanted to practice so much that Miyuki was getting tired of it. Mei wanted to do things over the limit that it pissed Miyuki._

"_One more please." Mei begged._

"_Fine." Miyuki said letting out a small sigh. Miyuki didn't mind catching the pitcher's balls but Miyuki thought there was something missing, that's when he remember his childhood friend's pitch. The pitch he was looking for he had finally found but then he had to move away._

_The players were working really hard on practice since Kuramochi had injured himself and couldn't play so the team wanted to play for him. But Miyuki thought that Mei wasn't thinking about Kuramochi or the team and only thought about himself and winning. Miyuki also wanted to win but he cared about Kuramochi, he practiced a lot harder than anybody yet he got injured trying to protect Mei and yet the way Mei shows it wasn't something he liked._

_After practice and school had ended the catcher decided to go back home for the day. He got home and like usual it was empty, even in middle school his father wasn't there for him. He hated the loneliness and Kuramochi was injured and he couldn't ask him for come over. Miyuki then recalled the time he met Sawamura Eijun. The boy who changed everything, the boy would always come home with him and even sleep over because Eijun knew how the catcher was feeling._

"_I miss you." Miyuki dropped his bag and fell onto the bed. His father and him were not as close as they were when his mother was still alive. Miyuki took out his phone and looked at a picture of the pitcher who changed him forever. The catcher then dialed a number._

"_Kazuya." The other line spoke._

"_Youichi." Miyuki said._

"_Is something the matter?" Kuramochi asked._

"_I guess." Kuramochi noticed the sad tone in Miyuki's voice Kuramochi wished there was something he could do but he wasn't like the brunette who could always be there for the catcher. Kuramochi was different and he couldn't be Eijun and help Miyuki._

"_I was thinking about Eijun." Miyuki spoke. I was thinking about how much I miss him and want to see him."_

"_I miss him too." Kuramochi replied. The truth was that Kuramochi didn't like Eijun at first, he felt like the boy was going to take everything from him but things changed when the three was together and he was glad Eijun was able to make Miyuki happy._

"_I wish I could hear his voice or even see him."_

_When the three were younger Eijun had to leave unexpected. Kuramochi could tell that Eijun didn't want to leave them either. Kuramochi could tell he didn't want to leave Miyuki alone in that house alone. But there was nothing he could do since he was just a little boy at the time. They couldn't even exchange numbers since they didn't have phones at the time but they were able to take pictures._

_The day was the big game and Miyuki's team was a good team so of course they would win but Miyuki felt something was missing. After they took that picture of them winning. Miyuki was happy they won but also disappointed in himself. He didn't like the feeling he got in being in this team._

_Kuramochi had come to see the team but he came in such a bad time. Kuramochi saw Miyuki and the rest of team together and it didn't look good._

"_What are you saying!" Mei yelled. You saying my pitching isn't good for you." Kuramochi couldn't believe what was going on._

"_You heard me right, you only pitch to win which makes your pitching disusing to catch." Anger arose inside Mei and he was about to punch Miyuki but Kuramochi was able to catch his fist before it hit the catcher._

"_Youichi." Both boys said in union when they saw the shortstop appear._

"_Why are you two fighting like this?"_

"_It's his fault." Mei said. He says my pitching isn't good for him."_

"_Why would you say that?" Kuramochi asked._

"_It's not the pitch that is filled with joy and not full of fun." Miyuki answered. Miyuki was remember the pitch he caught when he was smaller, he was remember the pitch the brunette gave him with such a happy on his face._

"_You're thinking about Eijun, huh." Kuramochi spoke._

"_You're talking about that boy in your phone." Mei yelled. The one you say you can never forget."_

_Everybody in the team new about Sawamura Eijun, it was the only thing Miyuki would talk about that would make him happy. He always had the boy's picture of him in his phone. It was a picture of Eijun and Miyuki smiling together with a baseball in their hands._

"_The boy isn't here." Mei yelled. Miyuki always went about Eijun this and that and it annoyed Mei a lot. He hated how Miyuki would say that Eijun pitched better than he did. Even in personally wise._

"_What that he has that I don't?" Mei wanted to know since he knew he was the best pitcher even the coach had said so and many had come to see him pitch but Miyuki wouldn't say so._

"_He's has the light that you don't have." Miyuki started walking off. Kuramochi didn't know what to say anymore._

_After that game the team broke apart and Mei blamed it all it on Miyuki. The team lost a lot of games because of Miyuki. He wasn't thinking when he was in the game and that's how Miyuki and Mei stopped being friends and how they started to hate each other. Miyuki was happy to leave the school and the team after graduation day but Mei was still anger with Miyuk._

_Miyuki was waited for Kuramochi but he never shown up and was started to get worried, so the catcher went to go look for the shortstop. When the boy did find his friend he found him injured and anger rose inside him._

"_Who did this?" Miyuki demanded but there was no answer._

_Kuramochi was brought to the hospital and when he woke up he couldn't remember who had attacked him. The doctor had said that he was remembering everything in time. Suddenly a student from the same school as them appeared. The teen had said it was Narumiya Mei who had attacked Kuramochi and that he saw everything. Miyuki was so anger he wanted to go straight to Mei and give him a peace of his mind but Kuramochi stopped him._

"_It's no big deal." Kuramochi said. He didn't want to get Miyuki in trouble when they had finally graduated and so Miyuki did as Kuramochi said._

"Are you guys coming or not?" Eijun popped back in the room. You tell me to go yet your still in the room." Eijun looked annoyed.

"We're coming." Miyuki smiled. Miyuki put Eijun's phone back down and headed out the room with Kuramochi.


	10. Changed

**Title - Till The Day I Met You**

**Pairing - Eijun x Miyuk / Eijun x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Kuramochi / Miyuki x Eijun x Kuramochi / Eijun x Mei / Eijun x OC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>doremishine itsuko <strong>- Well Miyuki ideas and Mei's is different when it deals with baseball**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sawamura Eijun met Miyuki and Kuramochi when he was still a kid. He came to tokyo for a check up. He didn't think he would meet the two and became friends with them. After spending time with the two Eijun help but be happy to learn more about them and baseball. Suddenly Eijun has to leave Tokyo but he comes back after nine years but he didn't the same boy anymore. He's also keeping a secret from the two since they met when they were little.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Changed<strong>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days was strange for the brunette. He thought it was nothing but he noticed the pattern every time. He thought of it nothing at first but now it was different. Every time that Eijun bump into Kurai the black-haired teen was always when Miyuki wasn't around and when Miyuki appears Kurai would disappear.<p>

"What's wrong with him?' Kuramochi asked. The older teen realize that the brunette kept on glaring at Miyuki.

"Don't ask me." Miyuki sighed.

A day before….

"What were you doing yesterday before you met up with me?" The brunette had asked the catcher which caught the boy by surprised. The catcher became truthful and told the pitcher that he had been with Kuramochi.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"There a similar guy that looks like you but he's a more jerk then you are."

"That doesn't really make me happy to hear that."

Eijun kept on interrogating Miyuki for all those times the catcher had alibi for each time and it had to be Kuramochi each time and Eijun made sure since he talked to Kuramochi about it also.

"You're acting like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Well, you're kind of guilty."

"That's why he was asking me what I was doing with you."

"Who's this guy that he says looks like me?" Miyuki got a bit curious.

"No idea." Kuramochi answered. But it look like he still thinks you're lying." Kuramochi pointed to the pitcher who was still glaring at the catcher.

"Eijun usually goes out on the weekend."

"He's not going out since he's watching me." Miyuki smiled with his reply. It actually makes me happy to see him watching over me."

"How long are you two going stay in bed?" Eijun gotten tired from his glaring and walked over to the bed where the two were still in bed and it was already noon.

"I don't feel like getting up." Miyuki replied. And that was truth, he never liked getting out of bed when they had a day off.

"I was going to get up but Miyuki stopped me." Kuramochi said. Miyuki had stopped him when he mention about why the brunette was glaring at him.

"Get up!" Eijun yelled. I'm hungry and I want to have something to eat." Watching the catching all morning was getting him hungry since he didn't even eat breakfast, he couldn't understand how the two could stay in bed since morning and not eat.

"I'm go ahead and wait for you two." Kuramochi said leaving the room.

"You get up too."

"I will if you get me up." Miyuki answered. Eijun tried to pull the older teen up but it was hard since the boy was hard to pull out of bed, suddenly the catcher grabbed the brunette into the bed and into his arms.

"I got you." He smirked.

"This isn't the time for your games." Eijun tried to break free from his childhood friend but it was no use since the catcher was stronger than he was. Suddenly a kiss was pressed onto the brunette's forehead which made his eyes widen in shock.

"What was that for?"

"For making me a criminal."

Miyuki finally got out of the bed and walked out the room. Eijun sat on the bed still in shock, his heart was beating from such a shock. Eijun was used to Miyuki always kissing him but now it was different, why was his heart beating so fast. He didn't understand.

Eijun exited the room since he didn't have time to think about such things. He had to stay with Miyuki at all time and plus he was hungry as well. He entered the lunch room and saw Kuramochi and Miyuki were already seated with their food and Haruichi and Furuya were sitting beside him. Miyuki waved his hand for the brunette. Eijun walked and sat between Kuramochi and Miyuki and saw a food was already there ready for him.

"Did you get this?" Eijun asked the catcher.

"I did since you were taking you're time." Miyuki chuckled.

"Thanks." Eijun replied and started digging in. He was so hungry that he even got seconds.

"You're like a pig." Furuya commented it on which annoyed the brunette and gave a glare at the raven but Furuya didn't seem to care.

"That's mean to say." Haruichi had mention to Furuya that his words are hurtful even if he didn't mean it by harm.

"By the way you been following Miyuki-senpai since yesterday, haven't you?" Haruichi whispered.

"Yea." Eijun whispered back. I had to since a couple days ago he kept on appearing the same time that Kurai disappears."

"Who's this guy anyway?" Furuya was the one to speak next.

"He's the waiter in that café we went to." Eijun explained.

"What are you three whispering about like we aren't even here?" Miyuki looked really annoyed that you could notice the fake smile he was showing.

"Nothing." Eijun replied.

* * *

><p>Eijun had spent the whole day with Miyuki and he was convinced that Miyuki was indeed Kurai but there was a side of Miyuki that he didn't think he was Kurai. Kurai is pretty rude and doesn't speak much and Miyuki here is more talkative and always makes fun of him.<p>

Later that night Kuramochi wanted some snacks but was too lazy to go out and buy some so Eijun offered to go but then he remembered that he was watching Miyuki.

"I'll go as well." Miyuki said when he saw the stare that the brunette giving him so he didn't have a choice but go with the brunette even those he didn't want to go.

"_Why couldn't Youichi go by himself?" _

They had arrived at the convenience store and the two walked in and looked for the snacked that Kuramochi wanted and they picked something for themselves as well. They were about to leave but Eijun stopped.

"What is it?"

"I want to get a bottle of milk too." Eijun headed back to the store and Miyuki waited for the brunette to come back.

Suddenly Miyuki heard a loud crash. He turned to where the sound came from and looked and saw something had crashed into the store and it wasn't a small thing. Miyuki dropped the bag he had and hurried inside and went to the milk area and found Eijun lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Eijun!" Miyuki called out the brunette's name. The catcher held the shorter boy in his arms.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke softly.

"What happened?" Eijun slowly got up and then looked at his hands and his everywhere else. He didn't know what had happened since he couldn't feel the pain at all. Miyuki knew exactly what happened from his reaction but he didn't know who this. All the milk had fallen on the floor and was red now because of the cuts that Eijun had that covered in blood. Then Miyuki saw a sharp object that got his attention. A small knife was on the floor.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." Miyuki knew that Eijun would object but he didn't care.

"Are you two okay?" The manager of the store came running.

"We're fine." Miyuki replied. He then carried the brunette in his arms. He wasn't going to let the pitcher run away from a visit to the hospital.

"He's not hurt badly but I would like him to stay inside for a while." The doctor had said.

"Alright." Miyuki bowed his head to the doctor and took the brunette back to the dorms. He laid the brunette on the bed.

"I'm not that hurt." Eijun said.

"I know but you can never be too careful."

"I was the one who was supposed to look after you." Miyuki thought about all day when the brunette wouldn't leave his side.

"Is Eijun okay?" Kuramochi came running with the whole team. They all seemed worried about the brunette.

"Eijun-kun, are you okay?" Haruichi asked worried.

"IF you have a bandage over your head then you're fine." Furuya said.

"Glad to see you alive." Sho smiled.

"I'll let the coach know that you're taking time off." The captain said.

"I'll lend you a manga." Jun said.

"I didn't even tell anybody so how did you all know?"

"The doctor called and told us what happened." Kuramochi said. Suddenly Kuramochi looked like he felt guilty about something. That's when he opened his mouth.

"I called Mei too."

"You called him." Miyuki replied. Miyuki would have probably yell at Kuramochi about it but that would be if Eijun wasn't here.

"When he comes I'm going to leave the room?" Miyuki couldn't bare seeing the blond's face. He blamed the blond for a lot of things.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke. Miyuki turned the teen laying on the bed. You guys should talk."

Miyuki knew that Eijun was right but right he couldn't. He still felt anger toward the blond. Kuramochi had saved the blond but in returned he didn't care one bit and Kuramochi had to leave the team.

Eijun couldn't stand seeing Miyuki like this. This was a side of him that he didn't know that well.

"I'm fine." Miyuki lean in and kissed Eijun's forehead like he had done this morning and just like this morning Eijun's heart started to beat and his face flushed red.

"Why is your face so red?" Miyuki asked in confusion.

"_It's your damn fault!" All the team thought in exact same moment._

Eijun pulled the covers over and hid his face. Eijun couldn't stop the heart from beating.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"And I thought that Eijun was the dense one." Kuramochi spoke and confused the catcher.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Idiot! That was the only word that Kuramochi spoke before leaving the room with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>The next day Mei had come over to visit Eijun and just like Miyuki had said he had gone somewhere else in the campus. He didn't want to see Mei's face.<p>

"Thanks for seeing me." Eijun smiled.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Mei realized that Miyuki really didn't want to see him.

"He's not coming." Kuramochi said noticing Mei looking around the room.

"Why do you and Miyuki not get along?" Eijun asked even those he shouldn't.

"Since it's you I'll tell you." Like Mei said he told the story about what happened. Eijun didn't think that Miyuki thought about him even in middle school.

"It's kind of my fault." Mei spoke. I should have cared about the team but my thoughts were filled with winning that I didn't care who got hurt."

Kuramochi found it strange Mei talking about it.

"I'm sorry to you too." Mei turned to Kuramochi and bowed. He should have done to this back then.

"Since meeting you I learned to care for my teammates and have fun." Mei smiled.

"_Am I hearing things?" Kuramochi couldn't believe the words that Mei was saying._

"I didn't do anything." The brunette replied.

"Yes, you did." Mei replied. I now know why Kazuya is taken in by you."

"Huh?"

Mei then looked at his watch and thought it was about time he should leave since he had things to do at school. He did skip practice to come see Eijun and he knew he was going get in trouble by his coach.

Just as Mei headed out the door he saw Miyuki coming toward him, but Miyuki passed him and walked in the room. It sadden Eijun to see the two like that, even Kuramochi was sad, they used to be so close but now they didn't even speak to each other let alone be together in the same room.

Mei looked back at Eijun then he stared at Miyuki back and waved goodbye to the brunette and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" Miyuki asked. He had a burger in his hand that he had gotten from the cafeteria.

"Yea." Miyuki handed the burger to the pitcher.

"What about me?" Kuramochi asked.

"I forgot that you were here." Miyuki chuckled.

**Knock Knock**

"Senpai." Kuramochi said when the three heard the knock. It was the third year baseman.

"Haruicchi's brother." Eijun spoke.

"I wish you would just call by my name then the brother." Ryousuke sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Kuramochi asked.

"I wanted to see how Eijun was doing and the guys were asking if you guys wanted to watch a movie tomorrow night."

"Movie." All three said in union.

"I wasn't sure since our Kohai is still recovering here."

"I'm fine." Eijun smiled. Eijun didn't like being the room doing nothing, it was boring when Miyuki and Kuramochi left him.

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked. The catcher thought that Eijun still needed rest but the pitcher gave him that look saying that he was just fine.

"Don't worry." Eijun smiled which in return Miyuki smiled back. Kuramochi liked the fact that Miyuki could never say no to Eijun, it was actually funny to him.

"You sure have changed." Ryousuke spoke staring at Miyuki. The catcher turned around to Ryousuke when he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should know the answer to that, anyway we will come here tomorrow night for the movie."


End file.
